Crossing the Limit (Undertale)
by Espeon804
Summary: (Alternate Ending available!) He's kind. He's gentle. He is so forgiving. He always welcomed a stranger with open arms. He wouldn't hurt a fly. It's disgusting. But that is why Papyrus never fails to catch Flowey's interest. So, Flowey decides to cross a line. A line that is the border between forgiveness and retaliation.
1. Crossing the Limit

**A/N :** _Aaaaaye. Another fanfiction? This is what happens when you get writer's block on other works._

Now, forgive me if the characters seem a little OOC (Out Of Character). I tried my best to stay with it like I do with my other fanfics. I truly enjoy writing, so if you see a flaw, please do point it out so that I can fix it.

 _Yes. This is the same author who wrote_ " _ **The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan"**_ _and it's sequels._

* * *

 _ **I will point this out now. I won't type in all caps for Papyrus (forgive me) for 2 reasons:**_

 _ **1.**_ _It will throw me off. (I know some of you would prefer to read his all-caps text… forgive me. Don't worry. I will keep Sans non-capitalized text. Wow. This goes against my usual grammar… XD)_

 _ **2.**_ _All caps in my stories are only used when something has a huge voice, or when someone is angry as CRAP. Or they are yelling very loudly._

 _Okay. Unlike my other works, allow me to not hold you any longer._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :** **I DO NOT OWN Undertale! Toby Fox has done a wonderful job of creating it himself! Incredible!**

* * *

 **\- Crossing the Limit -**

"No! I'm talking about the sauce! What happened to all the sauce?!" A frustrated voice was heard from a house in Snowdin. It catches the attention of a couple nearby monsters, but they walk past, staring at the house before looking ahead again.

"heh. sorry. i guess we never _sauce_ this coming." A deeper voice responds behind a chuckle.

"SANS!"

Sans tugs on his jacket as he heads down the stairs. He sits on the couch with a slight sigh. "since we are out of sauce, how about grilby's?"

Papyrus seems disappointed with the mentioned place. "You know I prefer not to, Sans. I'll just go to the store and by some more sauce. I need it for my special spaghetti tonight!"

"can't we just eat out?"

"And waste our precious gold? I think _not_! I said what we are having, Sans! Stop trying to change everything!"

Sans shrugs. "okay. just don't get so _upsetti_."

Papyrus groans, like he had just failed a test for the 2nd time. "I sometimes wonder how I even deal with you."

There is a knock on the door.

Papyrus answers it quickly. Standing at the other side is a knight. He seems happy that the visitor came by sooner than expected. "Undyne! You found time in your busy schedule?"

The knight grabs their helmet and slides it off, revealing her sweating head. She seems out of breath, trying to say something between them. Papyrus is trying to understand them. He moves his head closer to her.

"... T-too… hot… need… uh… need…." Undyne is unable to bear it anymore. And drops to her knees and falls over, startling the skeleton.

"Sans! Sans!' Papyrus captures his brother's attention. "I need a cup of water!" He stays by Undyne's side, waiting while keeping an eye on her. Sans is quick to head for the kitchen.

One of the rare moments he isn't lazy.

Sans reaches his side with the requested item. He watches Papyrus pour the liquid on her face. "didn't you just got through cleaning the floors?"

"Her health matters more!" Papyrus is relieved as Undyne seems to have cooled off. He watches her carefully as she stands on her feet.

Undyne's fins twitch as the water rolls down her face. "I had no idea how badly I need that. I forgot to pack some water before I headed off to see you. A simple mistake could had killed me."

"at least papyrus knew exactly what to do. he's pretty cool, huh?" Sans stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Undyne chuckles lightly. "Yeah, well… I brought some spaghetti sauce. I figured he would need some."

The announcement makes Papyrus' beaming with joy. He rushes to Undyne who pulls out a box from outside. Jars of the red sauce is neatly packed inside, probably around 10. They head for the kitchen, and Papyrus is already going through the cabinets to pull out a box of dry noodles.

"Ran out of dough, I take it?" Undyne takes note of the dry noodles being taken out. "I should had brought some over."

"No need to worry! The Great Papyrus can make do with a substitute such as this!" Papyrus tosses the empty box in a nearby trashcan before he breaks the noodles in half. He tosses them in a pot of warming water.

They watch in silence, and within a few minutes, the water is steaming hot. Papyrus seems delighted as he grabs a pasta spoon from the drawer.

Undyne seems to approve of what he is doing. "Not bad. You got this down pretty good. Say, after we eat, how about a little sparring practice? We don't want your bones to get so stiff and all."

"Of course!" Papyrus agrees without a problem. He is looking forward to it. Looking back in the pot, he seems happier. "Wowie! Already, they are softening! This shouldn't take too long!"

Sans turns and begins to walk out the kitchen. "we'll be in the living room. you have fun in there."

Papyrus simply continues his cooking, laughing quietly with his usual "Nyeh-heh-heh!"

Sans takes a seat on the couch. Undyne sits at the other side, and it remains quiet with the exception of the sound of bubbling water. Sans finally looks at the fish monster with a small question.

"so… you and papyrus spar?"

Undyne nods. "We sure do. He wants to be a member so bad, so I would personally train him to toughen him up."

"i believe you take it easy on him."

"Well, it's not exactly the case. Sure, I have to hold back and all, but Papyrus is pretty dang strong! I just have the feeling he's not giving me his best shot, even when I demand him to."

Sans seems to understand, or he is just so relaxed at the moment, he is agreeing with just about everything. "yeah. my brother's pretty cool."

After seconds of silence, Undyne's smile slowly fades away. "He's not easy to get through when it comes to asking him for his best shot. He doesn't want to accidently harm me though, I would not mind. But, he wouldn't even hurt a fly! I know cooking lessons won't actually benefit him… but…" Undyne seems to be growing more disappointed with herself. She must be feeling guilty at this point. For her to not recruit Papyrus is easy for the monster to understand. Papyrus had been working hard to prove himself as worthy, but he is so… kind. She simply taught him cooking lessons to keep him distracted from seeing that she really can't take him in.

Sans shrugs. "well… what can i say? papyrus always lacked a… _backbone_."

Undyne frowns at the small pun. "This isn't the time for jokes!"

"i'm having one of my days. it's a beautiful day outside. so, i can't lighten the mood?"

Undyne shakes her head with a laugh. A sign of slight embarrassment. "You two are something else. You always bring joy to Snowdin, anyway."

"It's finished!" Papyrus' happy tone is heard from the kitchen. "The Great Papyrus' spaghetti shall now be served to his customers and yours truly!"

"Great! I'm starving!" Undyne stands and pounds a fist on her chest. "Getting proper nutrients is important for the growing strength of a royal guard! That is one of the most important things we must always seek for!"

The two monsters enter the kitchen and sit on the table. Already, the taller skeleton is setting the plates of food down. He takes a seat next to his brother and grabs his fork. "So?"

If Sans' grin wasn't permanent, it would had stretched wider right now. "heh. yeah. how does it taste?"

Undyne frowns at Sans for a second, sensing a possible tease. She swirls her fork around the pasta to coil it around. She stuffs it in her mouth, and her face reflexively scrunches up. After some chewing, she swallows, looking slightly disgusted. However, as soon as she notices she is still being observed, she replaces her look with a smile. "It's… really good, Papyrus. Thank you."

"Ooh!" Papyrus clenches his fists excitedly. "Did you hear that, Sans! She loves it!"

"she actually said something nice?" Sans huffs in a laughing way. "is this really undyne? something tells me that…"

Papyrus glares at his brother. "Don't even try it!"

"...she's an im _pasta._ "

"THAT PUN WAS TERRIBLE!' Papyrus grabs his skull, making the others laugh. The tall skeleton goes on with his small rant for his dislike towards puns. He begins to complain about how his brother already said more than what would be half a day's torture in regular bases.

Sans seems to be unaffected by the scolding as usual. He just shrugs.

Everyone eats the served food, chatting about how the day went by so far and what gossip was going around. After 20 minutes, everyone is nearly finished with their food.

The dim light in Sans' sockets shift over to the right as he glances at the window. He sees a hint of green retreating from the corners. His sockets narrow slightly. He had been staring at the window for a while, because a voice grabs his attention.

"Hey!" Undyne is at the door. "Are you coming with us for a walk, or what?"

Sans glances out the window. "we can't look at the cool snow?" He honestly is in no mood for a walk. He would much rather sit around and read a book or something. Maybe a will do, but knowing his brother…

"Come on, Sans! You can't just sit around all day! Get your lazy bones out here!" Papyrus can be heard stomping on the snow outside. His displays of irritation are hilarious. That is for sure.

Sans doesn't try to argue. "okay."

As soon as he steps out, they all begin to walk down into the snow-covered forest.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Sans?" Papyrus asks. "It's the perfect day for exercise! We need to get you into shape!"

Sans just stares at him.

"Um… are you smiling or frowning? I can't tell."

Sans pulls out a sheet of paper and draws something on it. He turns it around to show what it is:

"You know, that looks like the face of boredom. I would feel bad for anyone with a face like that all the time." Papyrus begins to think. "Well! I suppose we can get started! Sans! Let's go!"

"yeah. sure." Sans kicks the snow lightly before he begins to walk again. He follows his brother with Undyne close behind. "so, what is this exercise you pulled me into?"

"Walking, of course!" Papyrus says to his brother who stops once more. "You like the idea, yes?"

"i am about to turn back."

Papyrus studies his face. "You know… I just wish you would be more cooperative for once. Will it kill you to have a walk?"

"i have 1 HP so… yeah?" Sans huffs.

"Don't joke about that! You know how liable you are! But, worry no more! I will make sure that you stay protected, dear brother!" Papyrus places a fist near his chest. The small wind makes his cape flow in a heroic manner as he closes his eyes. "I will even fight to save you if necessary!"

Undyne sighs. She probably thinks that the hero thing Papyrus performed is just another embarrassment. At least no one else was around.

Sans walks past him. "you do that. but i can take care of myself. i am a pretty good dodger."

Papyrus drops his hero pose and follows his brother quickly to catch up. "But, what if you get hit?!"

Sans seems to not want to worry his brother. "alright, paps. just this once for you, i'll walk."

"Splendid! It seems my words are finally getting through to you!" The taller skeleton turns to his mentor. "See? I told you all it takes is kindness to change things!"

"In this case, fine." Undyne mutters. "But what if it's someone who is just cruel and heartless? _Those_ kind of people never change."

"With kindness and forgiveness, they can!"

Undyne groans. "You two are about to make me lose my mind. The downside of talking to a skeleton is that they are so stubborn! Also, how the hell am I supposed to know what you are feeling sometimes? Papyrus is easier than you, Sans, because you literally smile for all eternity!"

Sans shrugs. "hey. don't blame my structure. i have ways to express my feelings, but i am in no mood to bother."

"Because you are _lazy_!" Papyrus says.

"be glad i am walking out here right now instead of watching television. i will change my mind." Sans seems satisfied that Papyrus had shut his jaw quickly. He walks ahead as he begins to tug on the hood of his cost.

Undyne shivers. "Going here without proper armor was a ridiculous idea for me. It's too damn cold… I can't adjust to temperatures like most other monsters. The downside of b-being…"

Papyrus thinks for a second. He removes is cape and places it around Undyne's shoulders. "There you go! I forgot that you may just be cold-blooded, so maybe this cape will keep the cold from hitting you as bad!"

"Heh. Don't bother. I don't need this silly thing. I can take on anything!" Her body betrays her as she shivers again. "For once, I would rather be someplace hot… hey! Punk! Don't take another step!"

Sans' foot hovers over another spot. "what is it? i see no reason why you had to tell me to _freeze_."

Papyrus groans again. It's definitely a pun marathon day.

"but… my foot's already tired so…"

Undyne steps forward. "Just step back! That ground is unstable! It's a bunch of packed snow! There is nothing solid below the ice that froze under!"

"oh? is that it? makes sense." He begins to step back when a blur of green swings across the snow. White powder flies and the ice it sits on breaks apart. Sans begins to fall, startled from this suddenly happening.

Papyrus gasps and begins to run. "Sans!"

"Sans!' Undyne reaches for the falling monster. She missed his fingers by an inch now. She holds her hand out to the side, preparing her magic to form a spear, but there was no need for it.

A blue glow comes from the inside of Sans' chest. Orange aura surrounds his body, meaning the magic is from Papyrus. He is now afloat in the air.

"You're BLUE now!" Papyrus sounds relieved. He earns a small laugh from his floating brother.

Undyne relaxes. "Nice catch." She watches Papyrus rising his hand to the right, making his brother float from where he is to a higher ground that they stand. As soon as Sans is set on the ground and the magic is lifted, she asks Papyrus; "I thought your blue attacks only pin your targets down."

"While that very well is true, Sans' blue attack can do the same! He's just more fancy with it, swinging his target around! I myself don't do that, not unless I must! It consumes more magic, after all! Abusing it can drain me badly! Sans can perform the swings far better than I!"

"maybe you should practice it more." Sans suggests.

"Oh, who are you to talk?!" Papyrus crosses his arms.

Sans doesn't respond. He is in thought for a few seconds.

That blur of green…

Sans knew he saw something before the ground collapsed under him. A bad feeling seems to sink in. "i am going to head back. that fall was… enough for me."

That is one reason, but a bigger one remains unsaid. Papyrus and Undyne doesn't seem to argue, and they all return to the house. Undyne is the first to step in. She thanks Papyrus and returns his cape to him. Papyrus doesn't enter the house all the way. He had stopped at the doorway.

Sans sits to turn on the television. "paps. where are you off to?"

"I'm going to check on my puzzles, and look for a human, of course!" Papyrus proudly says. "I will be back soon!"

 _SLAM!_

"heh. he's in a good mood today." Sans leans back, closing his eyes. "you know, you don't have to force yourself to stay here. i will tell my brother to call you later."

Undyne glances at the door before looking back at the television. "Nah. Those canines out there wants me to pet them. Not in the mood right now."

"heh. now I wonder."

"What?"

"if my brother does join your guard… i think he would be seen more as a free snack than a partner. heh-heh."

Undyne's fins slightly drop as her expression shows how the comment made he annoyed. "I don't think that is something you're supposed to be looking forward to."

"right. it wouldn't be a _treat_ to see."

"Do you ever run out of puns?!"

"yeah. when I'm dead."

"... I… I'm going to leave now."

 **-0000-**

Papyrus walks into the forest once more. He takes a seat on a boulder, and he looks around. "I came here just as you asked! Quit hiding! I have to get back very soon for… my brother will need me!"

A lump in the snow rises until a golden flower pops out. Their face shows great discomfort. "Hah… meeting you here was a bad idea..." The plant grits their teeth as the body shivers.

The skeleton rises a finger as he closes his eyes proudly. "Fear not, my friend! I have foresaw this and created a solution to your case of chills!" He bends down and picks up a cluster of sticks that was hiding under a log. He walks to a spot between them and digs out the snow. He places the sticks down neatly and places stone around them. Picking two sticks, they are rubbed against each other until they begin to smoke. He sets them down on the pile and fans it carefully until a small fire forms. Standing, the small ember turns into a campfire.

"Oh. This feels nice." The plant seems interested.

"See, Flowey? I always have a solution!" Papyrus proudly says. He takes his seat and watches the dancing flames.

Flowey nods, and the petals of their head shake from the movement. "Right. I see. You're pretty good with lot of things, aren't you? Of course you are. You're cool, after all."

Appearing delighted, the skeleton looks at the flower now. "So, what did you call me here for?"

"Oh. I was just curious. It's just a question I never got to ask you. I didn't want to bother you about it, because I thought it would be rude."

"No question shall be denied by The Great Papyrus! Ask away!"

"Well…" Flowey tilts his head. "Have you ever fought anyone before?"

The question surprises the tall monster. It defiantly wasn't expected. He blinks before thinking. "Hmm… I am not sure. I had practiced, but a real fight? That's something Undyne would end up into when things really anger her. I don't think I ever got into one myself."

Flowey is surprised by the answer he got. "How is that even possible? Every monster had a fight at least once in their life! How do you go through life?" Looking at the one he speaks to, seeing the look on his face upsets him somewhat.

Papyrus answers the question with a smile behind his words. "There are ways to solve conflicts than physical harm, Flowey! I solve all of mine with beliefs and forgiveness! I even welcome the upset monster with open arms!"

"... What?" Now, Flowey looks annoyed.

"If you solve your problems with _kindness_ instead of violence, then everyone wins! Violence isn't necessary! It only hurts people! It can sometimes make the conflict worse!"

"What if someone is truly bad and will always do bad?" Flowdy challenges him.

"Then I will not stop believing in them! Everyone in the world has a good and bad side! That is what I know as a fact! However, a good side is a good thing! Once it comes out, it brings smiles on everyone's faces! That is why I have faith in everyone, even those who are bad!"

"Wow. You are one forgiving monster." Flowey seems truly into the topic now. "I fear that may just kill you."

Papyrus pauses before blinking. "What?"

"Those who always show mercy are targeted badly. A cruel person may kill you easily because your guard is down!" Flowey points out. "Now, think back for me. Was there ever a time in your life that you had to fight… for your life depended on it?"

"Oh? Have I? Um…" Papyrus looks towards the ground in thought. "Maybe once? But… I don't recall. Sans told me my magic held something at bay. He can't blame me for not remembering since it happened so fast… but I was terrified. I don't know."

"Fear can make things seem like a blur." Flowey stretches their stem. "But the world is cruel. It's kill or BE killed. There will be a day that despite all the kindness you show, a bad thing will still try to kill you. Think about Sans and your friend. What would happen if they lost you, because your kindness killed you?"

There is a pause. Papyrus seems clueless on how to answer that. Instead, he just speaks how he feels. "I… I don't like to fight much. Competition is one thing, but I don't like hurting people. It would make me feel like a terrible monster if I did."

"Golly. You're so honest. That is what I like about you." Flowey smiles. "But I would hate for you to get hurt. Just think of fighting as a… last resort. You know… something you would have no option to do when all else fails. Remember what I said. Okay?"

Papyrus nods slowly. He doesn't agree with it, but it is understanding. Even Undyne tells him his soft behavior makes him a liability.

"Well then." Flowey nods. "That is all. If you want to talk to me again, just call my name. Okay?" He smiles and winks before sinking back into the ground.

For a moment, Papyrus doesn't move. The conversation he just had still runs through his head. He stands at last and he kicks snow over the flames to put it out. Heading back, he can't get it out of his head.

" _What would happen if they lost you, because your kindness killed you?"_

Entering town after 10 minutes, he shakes his head. "Everyone tells me that differently, but it is all the same. I… I have my own morals here, and I am sticking to it!" He is confident with his words.

He nods, agreeing to his own statement.

"Flowey always has great advice, but sometimes I wonder if some of it is from his own opinions. We all have opinions, which is why it is important to listen to them!"

"talking to yourself again?"

Papyrus spins around, seeing Sans holding a bottle of ketchup. "Oh. Did Undyne leave?"

"she sorta got tired of my jokes."

Papyrus' eyes narrow. "Why am I not surprised?"

Sans takes a chug of ketchup before talking again. "who were you talking to? was it your other friend?"

"Oh, yes! He always has such great advice! He's someone I can call back to when you or Undyne aren't around at the moment. He wanted to talk to me again, so I went off earlier."

"okay. i get it." Sans says. He then asks, "who was it?"

"Oh, if I tell you, you may think I am crazy or something!"

"c'mon, paps. who was it? i would like to met this monster one day."

"Oh? Monster?" Papyrus laughs. "He's no monster!"

"wait… i think i just lost you there. he's… not a monster?"

"Nope! He's a magical talking flower! Isn't that cool?!" Papyrus was about to say more, but he takes notice of how frozen his brother appears to be. "Uh… Sans? Are you alright?"

Snapping out of it, Sans responds quickly. "y-yeah. i was just thinking about how… odd it is."

"Well, if you don't believe me then, it is fine! I never saw another magical talking flower besides that one, anyway."

The glowing pair of dots in Sans' sockets seem to flash for a second. "also… what is his name?"

"Flowey!" Papyrus answers. "Flowey the flower!"

"oh… uh…" Sans curses under his breath. His brother appears worried, so he looks at him with what could be a smile. "hey. head inside and warm up, alright? i am going to fetch some more ketchup. this bottle is almost out."

Confused, Papyrus doesn't respond right away. He watches his brother walk off before heading for the house. Why did he seem so uncomfortable suddenly? It was like the name just _bothered_ him.

He'll ask later.

Meanwhile, Sans is walking back into the forest, and he checks at his surroundings. "flowey! come out here! i know that you haven't left yet!'

A flower pops up right in front of him. Sans is forced to stop walking immediately.

"I figured you would drag yourself out here. Is that the only time you would be willing to walk besides ketchup shopping?"

"drop the act, flowey. keep your distance from here. you're manipulative, and you… how long have you had conversations with him?"

"Who?"

"papyrus."

"Long enough for me to be trusted. Well, actually, be trusted me as soon as we met. He's so innocent, it almost makes me feel bad. Wait… I can't do that." He chuckles as he lowers his head.

"hey. pal." Sans studies the flower. The dim lights of his eye sockets make it easy to tell that he is looking at him.

Flowey turns around smoothly. "Hm? What is it that you would want?"

Sans shrugs. "who knows? maybe i came by because i am not oblivious to what is going on? knowing you, you're cooking up something suspicious. it involves my brother, does it?"

Flowey chuckles. "I'm _bored_. Is there something wrong with that?"

"nah. everyone gets bored… but the way you keep looking at my brother… something's on your mind. he's too caring for you to toy with."

"I am only curious. Stop butting into my business for once. I am helping him. He is seen as weak, right? Undyne once said he is rather strong… but that is not enough. I am curious with what your forgiving brother can do… which is why I-"

The small light in Sans' sockets disappear, making them look dark and intimidating. "don't."

"You think you can stop me?" Flowey nearly bursts into a laugh. "You can kill me now, and I will come back. We both know that."

Sans's eyes remain empty. "i have one question for you."

"Oooh, no..." Flowey groans. He already knows what it is going to be. Irritation fills him quickly.

"do you want to have a _bad time_? because… listen. orange is a pretty color and all, but it will haunt you in your dreams when you cross _the_ line. capiche?"

Seconds pass, and the two monsters only stare. Flowey seems a little confused. "Orange? What does color have to do with anything?"

"the less you know." Sans turns his back. He snaps, and he suddenly disappears from glowing light.

Flowey stares at the spot the monster once stood. "Papyrus wouldn't want to hurt anyone… and he is so willing to protect his brother. I wonder…"

A bottle of ketchup is placed on a wooden counter. Sans takes it with gratitude. "thanks, grillby."

"No need. You are free to ask for as much as you like." Grillby cleans a glass cup with a piece of cloth. "Also, you should head home. Your brother may be worried about you."

"it's fine. he would come in here if he feels the need to." Sans' eyes shift to the side. "I'm being watched by dogs."

Realizing they were mentioned, Greater Dog and Lesser Dog look back to their plates of food.

"Haha. What can I say? They always crave for bones. Why not just toss them one?"

"nah. not in much of the mood." Sans says. "besides. i only came here for a new bottle of ketchup. i might as well head back." He pats the counter and waves before walking off to leave. Just as he lifts his foot for another step, his eyes shift to the right, and he jumps back in time to avoid a thick vine shooting out from under the floorboards and attacking him.

Panic swarms over the room. The canines in the restaurant stand quickly, drawing their weapons.

"did you actually think you can get me so easily?" Sans asks, looking around. "look, pal. you have a few seconds until either undyne or papyrus barge in here to seek the commotion."

More vines lash out. He dodges each one with ease. Despite his lazy nature, he is known to dodge attacks very easily, making the attacker seem like a joke.

A young yellow and armless dinosaur-like monster trips over a vine with a shout. He gaps as a vine comes towards his direction.

A blue bone shoots from the floor in front of him, blocking the vine. Sans has his hand raised. "sorry about your floor, grillby."

"Nah. It's nothing. Just get that thing out of here."

Sans looks at the kid. "run outta here, kid. right now, this is no place for monsters like you."

"U-uh… right!" The monster kid stands and begins to run. "Yo, I am shaking so bad!"

"How kind of you." Flowey's voice chuckles from somewhere. "But how long can you keep dancing?"

Sans chuckles. "as long as it takes to put you on the ropes."

 **-0000-**

Something doesn't feel right.

Papyrus shuts the television off as soon as he hears a quick knock on the door. He opens it, and he seems glad to see the monster kid standing there, but the child seems out of breath. "Is something the matter?"

The child looks at the monster. He opens his mouth.

 _CRASH!_

The wall on the side of Papyrus' house now has a giant hole. Standing at the other side is Undyne who lowers her foot. "Papyrus! We need to go! Now!" She snatches Monster Kid by their ear and drags them away to a house. The poor kid is tossed inside before she slams the door shut.

"What is going on?" Papyrus is completely lost.

"Let's go!" Undyne is already on the run.

Papyrus starts to run as well, and he already can see monsters running from the distance. They get close to Grillby's, and they see many more fleeing as royal guards have their battle stances on. They seem, uneasy.

"Hey! What the hell's going on?!" Undyne demands quickly as she reaches one of the canines.

(We got ambushed!) A female canine member of the royal guard, Dogaressa, points at the restaurant.

Dogamy, the male, nods. "It came ! And Sans…"

"Sans?!" Papyrus rushes past everyone.

"Papyrus! Wait a second!" Undyne calls out. She dashes after him, and she freezes the second she sees what Papyrus froze for.

Sans is held in the air, his body coiled and trapped by vines. Taking notice of the two, he speaks. "stay back! it's dangerous!"

"Like if I would even try it!" Undyne draws out her sphere. "You stay back, Papyrus! I'll hack this stalk down!"

Papyrus seems confused and scared at the same time. "Wait… don't tell me…"

Familiar laughter is heard all around. Flowey lowers their head enough for Papyrus to see. "Howdy, Papyrus! It's me, your best friend!"

"F-Flowey?!"

The flower laughs as he rushes forward.

Papyrus jumps as the vines swarm out the building to outside. Some still hold on to Sans as hostage.

Flowey stands tall as monsters below surround him. "Ah-ah. I don't think so." His vines begin to squeeze Sans, and the skeleton grunts in discomfort. Flowey grins in mischief. "Make the slightest movement, and he'll be dust. Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

"this… this stinks." Sans grunts. "ah… papyrus. don't worry about me, alright? i'm fine."

"But… he's hurting you!" Papyrus looks at Flowey. "What is going on?!"

"don't. stay away from him. he's been tricking you all this time, paps. he's not to be trusted."

Papyrus is trying to understand what is going on. "Flowey! What are you doing?! That's my brother you have! Put him down before you hurt him!"

"You really think I am going to just put him down? What an idiot." Flowey grins.

The insult is foreign to hear from the plant in Papyrus' place. He seems offended, but not because of the insult. "Flowey! I thought that-"

"We were _friends_? Only an idiot would be so blind to believe everything someone tells them. You are so naive, it's hilarious! You are too easy to manipulate!"

"What…?"

"Poor you are so kind… even when your brother is in danger, you still believe that we can be friends. We never were. You believe kindness will solve everything. What a fool. So, your old friend Flowey… is going to teach you a lesson!"

Undyne growls. "You better put him down!"

Flowey laughs at this. "What are you going to do? Go ahead and move if you want. Sans' death will be your fault, then. Care to take that responsibility?"

She stays still, growing under her breath.

"Just as I thought."

Papyrus seems very upset. He can't understand anything about this situation. "I don't understand! Why do you want to hurt Sans! What did he ever do to you?!"

"He always got in my way. But… what do you or anyone else know? You don't remember the events that had repeated themselves."

Repeated events? What does that mean?

Sans huffs. "let go of me. otherwise, you are not going to like what will happen. heh. and i am not the main problem for you."

"Empty threats. All I have to do is snap you like a twig, and someone will have to grab a broom for your funeral. These other monsters are helpless, so you must be talking about Undyne, who is also helpless?"

"Damn him…" Undyne growls.

"Flowey! Please! Whatever this is… it is not worth it!" Papyrus shouts, catching the plant's attention. "I know that you can do better than this! I believe you can! Let me help you!"

Flowey scoffs. "You're utterly hopeless."

"Huh…?!"

"I would love to see how you would act when angry. You've heard of; "Crossing the limit". That's an underground saying, really."

Greater Dog growls.

Flowey ignores the bared teeth. He smiles as he answers. "When a monster gets angry, they can get a boost of things, right? What about when they are _enraged_? We had been tamed due to civilization, but instincts are still there, silly! I'm sure if I tossed a ball right now, you would be after it. You also loved to be petted!"

The dog monsters step back, slightly offended by what was just said.

"The true nature of a monster… their true selves… it only surfaces when they are enraged." Flowey grins. "It is interesting to see what they will do. Sure, they can still talk unless their fury is ridiculously high."

Sans growls. "if you are doing what i think you are, i am giving you a warning. stop before things spiral out of hand for all of us."

Flowey laughs. "Tell me, Sans. What would happen if I cross your brother's limits?"

"you can't." Sans answers.

This leaves Flowey confused. "... What?"

"you can't."

"Idiot! How would you tell me?! Every monster has that drawn line! Your idiot brother has one! You're saying i just can't?!"

"yep. you simply can't. no matter what you do... he will always try to help you. he will forgive you. that's papyrus. you just can't cross his limits. he's too forgiving..."

"Brother?" Papyrus doesn't understand why Sans is saying this, but it worries him.

Flowey growls. "Alright. What if I do cross, anyway? Don't give me that same answer or anything related."

Sans closes his eyes with a sigh. "heh. okay. if you somehow... miraculously, cross his line... heheheheheh..." His sockets turn dark. "you are gonna have a bad time. not once had i ever witnessed it happen. to go as far as setting my brother to a state of anger... who knows? so... don't even try it. let me go, and things won't turn ugly for everyone."

"I won't do that. See… your brother is a disappointment. If only he was as willing to stand up as you are." The plant squeezes more, grinning evilly as Sans' cries are heard.

"Let him go!' Doggo barks angrily.

"Once I find an opening, you are being struck down!' Undyne adds her own voice.

Flowey laughs maniacally as more vines stretch out, surrounding the skeleton even more. They taunt the other monsters who are helpless to move, not wanting to cause the death of the limited monster. All they can do is shout or plead at the flowey to free Sans.

Over all the voices, one of them stands out as the loudest. With his voice sounding almost strained, Papyrus is rattling as he tries to convince Flowey to let things be. "Let him go! Please! I… I will be tough like Undyne like you want! Just don't do this!"

Undyne looks at Papyrus in shock. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Earlier today, he asked me why I don't fight or anything…" Papyrus says. He speaks up again. "If this is a test, Flowey, this has gone too far!"

Flowey giggles. "Trust me. This is no test. I am actually wanting to kill him."

"No! You won't!" Papyrus shouts. "I-if you don't put him down, I will have no choice but to stop you!"

Flowey coos, mocking the skeleton. One vine strokes across Sans' head like he is being petted. "How precious. If only you were so serious."

Not knowing what to do is making Papyrus nearly panic. He turns his head to look at each monster who is also helpless to this situation. He is quietly asking for help, but there is no help to be given.

"So then. What will you do?" Flowey asks. "I will invite only you to fight me."

"But… I…"

"You don't want to? Then I guess I will have to kill him."

"No! Stop!" Papyrus stretches out an arm, as if to ask for the flower to pull him, or as a way to tell him to back off. His arm is trembling from fear. It is amusing…

Amusing to the plant that enjoys torment. His laughter echoes through the town. "Take a good long look. This is why kindness only _kills_ you… and your friends."

Sans grunts as a small vine begins to crawl inside his left eye socket. "p… papyrus… don't listen to him. just… run."

"I can't do that!" Papyrus shouts. "I am not leaving you, Sans! I am staying right here, and I will save you!"

"Awww. Adorable." Flowey mocks Papyrus once more. His reading face morphs into one far more intimidating. His eyes darken, now filled with sadistic glee as his mouth opens partially in a cruel and dark smile. His voice sounds as wicked as his face appears to be. "But you have _nothing_. Your brother is so fragile, I have to suppress so much of my power to not accidently kill him in one shot. Just remember, _you_ allowed him to die. It is all your fault…"

Vines coil tighter. Sans' screams grow worse as his bones begin to crack.

Flowey is draining that one little point away slowly...

No.

No, no, no, no!

"Let him go! _Please_!" Papyrus feels his voice rattling as tears begin to fall. "He only has 1 HP! What good is there to KILL HIM?!"

To his horror, Flowey doesn't listen. His magic bullets appear from his petals and surround Sans in a circle. The cruel laughter from the plant goes on.

Papyrus is close to carelessly throwing himself in attempt to save his brother. His mind recalls how stupid it would be. Sans would be dead on the spot.

"Flowey, I swear to Asgore, if you kill him… I'll rip you to shreds!" Undyne clenches a fist.

Papyrus tries to keep his breathing under control. Thoughts rush through his head. His thoughts turn onto shaking words. "What would Sans do? What would he do if…?!"

What _would_ Sans do?!

Greater Dog snarls angrily at the threat, but it is empty like everyone else. They are all helpless to move.

"I'm…" The taller skeleton is sweating. "I'm begging you…"

Undyne clenches her fists. Being helpless to this situation, it must really hurt her pride.

Papyrus' shaking eases enough for his body to be controlled once again. With all the confidence he can muster, he speaks with a hint of it in his tone. "No… I'm _warning_ you…! Stop it!"

Undyne tears her attention off Flowey, taking notice of how Papyrus seems scared to death. To still gain the courage to speak confidently somehow… it's new to her. Then again, Papyrus had always been willing to face against danger, even if he was horrified about it.

The vines squeeze tighter. The bullets draw closer.

Papyrus feels himself about to cry uncontrollably. "Hey! I'm warning you! Stop! L-leave him alone!"

"You heard him! Stop!" One monster agrees with the skeleton.

Undyne bears her fangs again. "Unhand him at once! I swear if I turned you GREEN earlier, I would-"

"Do what?" Flowey grins. "You should had took the chance when you had it, fish-face."

A low growl crawls up the warrior's throat. Her armor can be heard shaking due to her rising anger.

"Gosh. Everyone is either scared or angry, and they remain _helpless_. How sad. It really is." Flowey teases them. "But in _this_ world… it's kill or BE killed!"

Sans tilts his head back as the bullets drawn in even closer. He is sweating badly. "oh, man… papyrus… just… don't try anything. i promise that everything will be okay."

Sans knew Flowey would grow bored eventually and do something completely different. It doesn't matter, anyway. Soon, very soon… everything will reset, and it would be like this never happened. So, death? Not even a problem. Nobody would remember this event… because time would revert.

"Sans… I can't watch you just…" Papyrus nearly shrieks as his brother is now in Death's door. Another inch, and it's done. Flowey is taunting him… _torturing_ him for his OWN amusement.

Flowey seems amused by all this. "Come on, Papyrus. Smile. You don't want that sweaty face to be the last thing he sees, right?"

Normally, he would happily consider suggestions or tips from the flower. But, now that he knows his true nature, Papyrus isn't having it. He shakes in his boots, wishing deeply that this was all a dream, a nightmare. "Stop…! Just… leave him alone! Take me instead!"

"papyrus…! no…! i told you to…!' Sans holds back a scream as a vine shoots into the other socket.

Flowey doesn't seem interested. "You should had gave me that offer sooner. Tell him goodbye."

Papyrus' fingers twitch, having the urge to curl up to form a fist.

So close.

Flowey is grinning so big. He is so close! Just a little more…!

"Stop! Let him go! Please! He's the only family I have!" Tears fall more heavily at this point. Papyrus is sobbing. "Don't kill him! Kill me instead! Stop!"

Another agonizing scream from Sans shook everyone.

"Don't… don't make me hurt you!'

"Whaaat?" Flowey asks teasingly. "Did I hear you just say that? It seems that it takes for your weak brother to be in grave danger for you to actually want to fight! Look at those hands!"

Papyrus didn't realize it until now. His fingers are curled tight. His hands are clenched into a fist. He doesn't exactly know what to do, but for a second, his body had acted on its own. He can't understand why Flowey would… betray him like this.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

Betrayal…

Why?

A vine caused a crack to shoot across Sans' skull.

Papyrus is horrified. At the same time, he feels another feeling starting to fill him. This doesn't help at all. It is about to burst. Aware of what the feeling is, he has to send another warning, feeling his limits about to break. "This… th-this is your last warning!"

The crack grows bigger.

"Let him go! Flowey! Stop this!"

Flowey laughs again. "If you truly want to save him, them show me just how much you do! In just a few moments, if you fail to do just that, then you might as well tell him goodbye."

"Hah…" Papyrus stands his ground, refusing to stay intimidated.

"Come on! Be serious about this!" Flowey challenges him. His vines begin to squeeze the head. "Each wasted second leads to more devastation! Show me, like his life depends on it! Unless… you never cared in the first place."

With a gasp, Papyrus' eyes widen.

Time seems to be at standstill as everyone tries to catch their breath. Papyrus tries to speak, but no words come out. An image of his brother's coat sitting on top of a file of dust is just enough for him to breathe deeply as his held in emotions finally burst out;

"I SAID, STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" At the very last word screamed out from his mouth, his empty sockets fill with an orange glowing "eye".

At the very last word... it sounded so strange how it came out of his voice.

A series of glowing blue bones shoot from under the plant not even a split second later. Flowey drops Sans to the ground due to a few of the bones cutting many vines lose. For a moment, he seems surprised. How did he not see that coming? He can normally detect upcoming attacks which was keeping everyone at bay earlier.

Sans pulls a sliced vine that hangs from a socket in disgust like there was a worm found in an apple. He turns his head. "papyrus! what…." He jumps as a vine stabs the ground near him. That isn't the only thing that has him frozen.

It is silent for a moment as everyone seems scared or confused.

Papyrus is breathing hard, like the screaming took all the air out of him. His glowing eyes stare at the flower who is daring to land a finishing blow. Between breathes, he says firmly; "Back… away… from… Sans."

The tone in his voice is heavy, shaken with anger. In catches many off guard.

Undyne herself is worried. "Papyrus…?"

Flowey laughs lightly. "Very good. So, you finally found some guts after all?"

Without a word, Papyrus' right hand engulfs in orange flames.

Seeing this, Sans eyes widen. "whoa. easy there. you don't have to fight him. let undyne deal with him for you, alright?"

It takes a second for what he said to sink into everyone else.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Undyne looks at Papyrus. "He's too dangerous for you! You can't possibly think that you can handle him!"

Or maybe he could. They just fear he might go full-fledged reckless.

Papyrus seems to relax a little. His summoned magic disappears along with his exposed "eyes". "Even if that is true… I can't… I can't bear the thought of losing Sans… I'm sorry. I almost got reckless on trying to save him… you go ahead."

"That is what I want to hear. Don't worry. I'll kick his ass to next Tuesday and back, and then you can finish him off!" She pauses, seeing the uncomfortable look on Papyrus' face. "... By knocking him out, of course."

Flowey frowns at this. "What a boring show. How disappointing, Papyrus. You know better than _this_."

Undyne swings her spear with a fast motion. A wave strikes Flowey, and he suddenly can't move. "As long as you are GREEN, you can't escape!" She prepares to charge. "En garde!"

"Wh-what the…?!" Flowey is completely frozen from traveling at any fashion. "What did you do?!"

The other monsters begin to charge. They swing their weapons, slicing the plant down from towering above.

Meanwhile, Papyrus throws his arms around his brother. "Sans! What were you thinking, challenging him head on like that?! You could had… you… you could had…"

"hey, hey." Sans pushes his brother off of him, holding his shoulders just barely due to their height difference. "no more tears. how about we just let undyne and the others deal with him? let's go someplace safe. undyne can handle this on her own."

"Sans… your hurt."

"but, i still stand. he didn't get me too bad. not enough to kill me. let's go while he's distracted."

With a nod, Papyrus brings himself together.

As the monsters finally chop another vine, Flowey stands 20 feet high. His main stem had not been hacked down just yet.

Undyne seems accomplished. "Alright you annoying weed. Like the other weeds, you serve no purpose on living." Monsters step aside as she walks towards the flower. She rises her spear for a finishing blow. "I'll be nice enough to hear your last words."

The howl of the winds fill the silence that goes on for some time.

"I can't believe it… I don't have a SOUL, and you fell right for it! You actually thought that your frozen trick worked?!"

Undyne gasps. "What?!"

Flowey lowers his head to look at those below. His eyes are wide as fangs stretch across his mouth. "You all _ARE_ a bunch of IDIOTS!"

 _CHING!_

Confusion is in the air from the sound they just heard. A second later, a scream from a monster makes all heads turn to the location.

It was from Papyrus. His brother is still slouched against him, but now a vine had impaled through Sans' back. The tip of it is smeared with blood… or is it ketchup? Drops of the same liquid falls on the ground and the tips of Papyrus' boots.

"NO!" The shrill cry from Undyne is quick as she rushes to the scene in hope to help, but it is hopeless.

Already, the tips of Sans' fingers start to break apart and fall as dust.

Papyrus is trembling again. He fights to find words as his brother too, shaking below him. Their breathing is shallow.

"welp…" Sans speaks through a raspy voice. His hands begin to dissolve. He lifts his head to look at his brother with the permanent grin be has. His true emotion shows as tears gather to the corner of his sockets. "i guess there is no reason to try to save my life, huh? i got struck pretty bad… so trying to keep me alive is _pointless_."

Papyrus nearly whimpers. His brother is dying, and he choses to make a pun from his situation. "Sans… please… don't joke around like this… you're…"

"hey. it's alright. i get it… but i just wanted you to know…" He laughs weakly, not daring to cry like his brother is. He tries to shine a positive light by saying; "i wanted my last words to be a pun… so that you would always remember what a funny guy i am… but… you're one cool… brother. don't forget that…"

Suddenly, his words begin to shutter, and they are spoken in his voice with a loud whisper. The words he is saying now, it throws everyone off... because they don't understand a word at all. The way the "words" come out of his mouth is so bizarre, and creepy.

It dawns on them that Sans is speaking to his brother in some... strange language. The words sound like they may be vibrating. Perhaps that is because of their bones.

But, Papyrus understood it all. With a short response in a similar fashion, he seems stressed with this bleak situation.

"thanks... for hearing me out..." Sans mutters. Thankfully, they can be understood but...

... Still. He is dying.

Papyrus tries not to break down as Sans drops to his knees due to his feet falling apart. "Sans…"

"c'mere… buddy… pal…" Sans feels his brother hugging him tightly. "what matters now, is that you are still alive, so get out of here. alright? let the royal guard handle this… i know that you may get sad or mad but… don't do anything reckless… or stupid…"

"Sans… I…"

"please…"

Papyrus doesn't say another word. All he can do is stay there. He'll stay with his brother until his very last second.

"... th-thank you…" Sans' voice is fading. If he was smiling, he may just be now. His arms grip harder against his brother. "i… …"

His jacket falls gently as Sans' body completely falls to dust. It lands on the ground, on Papyrus' boots… some were caught in his clothes...

How long has it been? Seconds? Minutes? Maybe an hour? He can't tear his eyes off his brother's dust. His hand trembles as he reaches for the blue coat. Picking it up, he hugs it close to his chest and begins to bwal.

Flowey rolls his eyes. "Just great. And I thought something would happen that doesn't involve tears." He begins to grow again. Thick vines shoot from the ground and surround everyone as he laughs lightly. "You poor, pathetic skeleton. You must really be upset right now, but no matter what, even if you try, you can't bring yourself to _hate_. That is what killed him."

Papyrus clings on the coat tighter.

"Can't you feel it? A burning sensation filling your body? It happens when you are struck with heavy amounts of sadness or anger… but the heat of it alone is from anger alone. Go ahead. Reach for that feeling. Your brother would had fought for your death, so why can't you do the same?"

Papyrus can't deny what the flower just said. His body is shaking not due to just fear. He's overwhelmed with sadness, and his body feels like it is on fire. Normally, Sans would be around to ease it up. He could calm him down, which is why he never had his emotions get the best of him.

But Sans… Sans is gone.

He's been killed.

"Come on. I know that you are angry." Flowey taunts him. His face morphs into one far scary than anything else. His teeth are long and pointed, and his tongue sticks out. "I know you are…"

"Stop…" Papyrus doesn't move. He still stares at the ground as his arm lowers, still holding on to the coat tightly.

Flowey speaks in a voice that sounds demonic. It spooks nearly everyone. "If you spare me, I'll make you watch everyone die before you until you realize just how weak and hopeless you are."

This… those words. It crawls through Papyrus' bones. His teeth press hard against each other, one might just crack. Why is he feeling this way? That flower who he thought was a good friend…

It hurts too much. He wants it to stop.

"Please… just… stop talking."

"You'll see death over, and over, and over, and over again until there is nothing left but you." Flowey chuckles deeply as he watches the skeleton lose his hold on the jacket.

"Be quiet….!"

"I will make sure you remember why they all died, and it all started with your pathetic brother!" A vine lashes out and snatches the coat from the ground. Vines slash it to shreds before his petal bullets turns into confetti. Doing this in front of Papyrus, it is so satisfying.

He could had sworn he saw the monster preparing to snap his fingers. He saw this before from Sans.

Papyrus relaxes his fingers from performing the snap. He feels his head spinning. He can't think straight. What was left of his brother had been torn apart.

Flowey tosses a piece near the skeleton. "For all I know, that smiley trash bag _deserved_ it."

The pain becomes unbearable. A growl from the skeleton monster startles those nearby. At the same time that sound was made, his eyes shine bright again, and the right side catches fire.

Undyne's mouth is gaping open. It takes a second for her snap herself from her small trance. "What the… P-Papyrus! Your eye!"

"One of them is on fire!" Lesser Dog barks in disbelief.

Flowey seems amused. "Gosh. You must be really angry. No, you must _hate_ me. Your brother's would be blue instead of orange, actually. He told me his eye would catch fire when the feeling of rage or hatred fills the body."

Undyne seems to not be able to think straight. What did that flower said? Confusion and slight uneasiness is written on her face. Looking at Papyrus, she puts together what Flowey just said. "Wait… is it possible… he's too nice to even… right. I see why, but…!"

But, this isn't good. If this is the first time Papyrus is feeling such strong feelings, then… he may lose control. Magic can be linked with emotions. Rage is one of the most common causes for magic control loss.

This isn't good.

"Papyrus! Stand down! You'll be… hey!" She watches him walk forward, now worried. He would normally listen to her by the time a single letter left her mouth, but now he's just... "Aren't you listening! Stand down!"

She is talking to him like he is one of the members of the guard, but she has no other way to grab his attention. Even with that, it all fails.

Flowey grins in interest. Watching Papyrus stretch out an arm, he laughs as a glowing blue bone appears in his hand from thin air. "That's it. Give in to your rage. I want to see you at your best!"

"Papyrus!" Undyne calls from behind, but still. No progress was made. "That flower actually did it...! He crossed his... this isn't good!"

This isn't good at all.

"I should had never trusted you." Papyrus' voice is filled with so much anger, it scares some of the watching monsters. It sounds so foreign.

It doesn't fit at all.

Flowey seems to be thrilled, though the soulless plant can't feel anything. Vines aim for the monster as more burst from the ground, and they seem to be ready to stab through the challenger.

Instead. A barricade of blue bones shoot from the ground, acting as a shield to block the attacks. They lower back to the ground as Papyrus' right hand engulfs in flames. He rises it as a blue light shines from it.

Flowey chuckles. "Are you going to turn me BLUE? Silly fool. You can't do that to someone who is without a SOUL."

Flowey is right. It is why Undyne's magic to keep Flowey frozen in one spot didn't work. The blue glow fades as he crushes the flames in his hand.

Orange bones shoot from under the plant, impaling it in many places. Instead of cries of pain, the flower is laughing excitedly. "Is that all you got?! I'm sure you can do better than that! Or maybe… your poor brother had been keeping you from beyond that since you had to look after his frail self!"

Keep taunting him. That is all Flowey has to do, and he will see that flame flow more aggressively.

Papyrus rises a hand in the air. He snaps his fingers, and from thin air, a gigantic monster skull hovers yards above his head with the same glowing orange eyes.

"Wha… what the?!" Undyne steps back, nearly dropping her weapon.

(Those bones are the sort I would never want to chew on…!) Dogaressa steps back along with a few others.

Flowey is surprised himself, but impressed. "You know how to use that weapon, too? You brothers are closer than I imagined!"

Papyrus throws his hand down for it to face the unknown Boss Monster. Behind him, the blaster aims at the planet and begins to charge the blast. Everyone watches in awe of disbelief. The normally gentle and caring skeleton is now blinded by his fury. His judgement may had been thrown off.

He himself is confused with why his anger is practically controlling his movements. But, for some reason, having the flower being battered by his magic feels oddly _satisfying_.

 _Is this justice?_

 _Am I doing the right thing?_

Those are questions he should be thinking to himself. He normally would be, but his mind is clouded with so much grief and rage, he can't have his own thoughts run.

With a thrusting hand, a blast is unleashed, and it slams on one vine, stripping it to pieces.

Flowey huffs. "You really are a fool. It took all of this to anger you? I only became your "friend" just to get closer to your annoying brother! I had plans to kill him all along!"

Okay, that does it!

"You… how COULD you?! I TRUSTED you!" Papyrus's anger is scaring many. With each word that is screamed out, it sounds like another voice, a much _deeper_ and terrifying voice, had spoken with it.

"Whoa…" Doggo is in awe. "Did you hear that…?"

Another blaster takes down another vine.

"YOU KILLED SANS! MY BROTHER! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Tears start to fall down his skull again.

Flowey was caught off guard. He defiantly heard it. A deeper voice behind the other… it is so strange, but amusing. Of course, Flowey can do the same when he goes well with what others call "sadistic behavior".

But there is something different here.

Yelling in fury, Papyrus' voice sounds slightly distorted, like he is shouting into a spinning fan.

Flowey can remember how shocked he was when he heard that voice come from Sans at one run in the past. It only happens when they are just enraged and screaming…

Monsters are interesting in their own ways.

"You… how can I be so stupid to… to think you were trying to HELP me?!" Papyrus rises a hand in the air. Several blue and orange bones appear from thin air and fly towards the plant. They rip across Flowey like a pair of scissors cutting paper.

Monsters are forced to duck as some miss and shoot past them.

"You were USING me!" He snaps and thrusts his hand forward again. Another blaster is summoned, and it fires.

And another.

Bones shoot from underneath.

To see him in this state would break the hearts of those who are close to him.

Undyne herself looks afraid for him… for what he may become. She watches him manipulate summoned bones to tear many more vines down.

He prepares to summon another blaster.

"Enough, Papyrus!" Undyne swings her spear, sending a ripple of air that goes through the monster's body. An outline of green aura surrounds him before it dims to the point that it is barely noticeable.

His SOUL is green.

She watches him carefully. He can't go anywhere, but his body still twitches. He is trying to break free.

This just got even more frustrating! Papyrus can't believe it! Who's side is she even on?! Just before he can open his mouth, he hears Undyne speak.

"This is for your own good. Let everyone else handle this." Undyne says this, not daring to keep her eyes off of him. For once, she almost fears him. Not completely. She is just very nervous about what he might do. Would he lash out at anyone who gets in the way? Anger makes a monster truly aggressive.

Just as Flowey said. An enraged monster is a monster showing their _true_ nature. What is a skeleton's true nature?

What if Flowey just said that to scare everyone?

Shaking the thought out of her head, she swings her arm. "Everyone engage! Attack that weed with everything you got!"

The other monsters charge forward. Many are swatted away by angry and lashing vines.

"Let me go, Undyne!" Papyrus demands. He needs to get back out there. His brother would had fought for him, and that is what he needs to do!

But, Undyne refused.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry." She shakes her head.

"Let me **go**!"

Undyne nearly steps back. His voice deepened at the last word… it's intimidating. At the same time, she feels her magic wavering. She can't hold him still for very long. Grunting, she puts in more effort. "Papyrus… listen to me!"

The green glow fades before she could go on to explain. Almost immediately, Papyrus swings his arm towards her. Blue bones shoot around her like a cage, trapping her inside.

"What are you _doing_?!" She is ignored. The skeleton heads for the threat once again. "Papyrus! PAPYRUS!" She angrily kicks and shakes the bones, but she can't get out. "GET BACK HERE!"

Flowey chuckles as he takes notice of the skeleton approaching again. "Good. You even trapped one of your own to come back! I like your style!" He swings a vine at the monster, and the attack is blocked by the bone staff. It swings and slashes the vine off clean. More bones are summoned, and they strike down more vines.

The fight goes on for another moment. Bone stabbings. Bone smashes. Blaster firing. It is all destruction.

At last, Flowey is a plant alone, weak and unable to grow anything more. He shrinks to the ground with a battered and torn body, and he lifts his head as a shadow looms over him. With a grin, he speaks. "Well, was that so hard? If you had done this earlier, he would still be alive."

 _Snap._

A blaster hovers above Papyrus' head, staring down at the flower. It begins to charge already to send a brutal final attack. Papyrus shows no signs of hesitation. His glowing eyes narrow. A look of hatred.

 _ **"Hnnn..."**_

Flowey was caught off guard by the noise he just heard. "Amazing. Did I anger you that much? Hee-hee-hee-hee... wonderful! See? We all learn something new everyday. And you, Papyrus... golly, you look terrible! But, that look on your face, it reminds me so much of your brother. **However, he was bearly even worth my time."**

Undyne gasps as the blaster grows bigger. She seems to realize that Flowey is taunting the skeleton to set him off entirely. Looking at Papyrus, the fins on her face sink low, giving away the fact that she is actually uneasy about this scenario. "Papyrus... can't you see yourself right now..?"

Papyrus' eyes can easily strike fear down to anyone who stares too long. They never saw him like this before. He looks like... he could effortlessly rip anything apart.

 _ **"HNNNNNNN..."**_

Lesser dog whimpers and steps away many times.

That horrifying, deep and rumbling growl... did it really come from Papyrus?

"There it is! THAT'S a wonderful sound to hear from you! That is the look I've been wanting to see on your face for a long time!" Flowey laughs in victory, which doesn't faze the skeleton at all.

"This isn't you!" The cry from Undyne doesn't even stop this. She fights the cage again.

Papyrus faces his hand towards Flowey.

"Stop! This isn't… urrrrRRR! You know WHAT?! **SCREW IT!** " Undyne shouts out her boiling frustration. "PAPYRUS! I I'M GOING TO SEND YOU INTO ORBIT! NGAAAAAAH!"

With a strong pull, the bones snap, and she swings her arm to tear the weakened structure down. The bones vaporize from existence.

"What kind of…?" Flowey can't finish his question.

Undyne rushes to Papyrus, and she throws her arms around him in a hug… ?

...which is completely out of her character.

Everyone believed she was going to turn Papyrus into a dusty pile, but it seems her frustrations were pinned on his behavior and not him alone. She is restraining him physically this time.

The skeleton grunts as he tries to free himself from her hold. His eyes seem to shine brighter. She just won't stop trying to stop him! "Get off of me! I have to get him!"

"Papyrus! I said, that is enough!" She keeps him trapped in her arms, like she is giving him a bear hug. "I am not letting you go as long as you are acting like this!"

"You're helping that flower now?! How could you help someone like that?! You saw what he did!"

"I did, you fool! I did! But what you are doing isn't right! You're letting your anger control you! Monsters who fight in rage get themselves killed!" Undyne clenched her teeth, holding down her emotions.

"Listen to her." One monster calls out from the crowd. "We don't want to stop you by force!"

"Stop _STOPPING_ me!" He prepares to snap, but her hand snatches his own.

"Papyrus! This isn't who you are! The Papyrus I know would never do this! He would always fight using kindness! Not this! I… I can't bear to watch you like this anymore. It's tearing us apart. It is hurting everyone with this stupid desctructive light show you are pulling off!"

Slowly, Papyrus lowers his hand. "Undyne… just…"

"You're scaring everyone. If you keep doing this, then I will have no choice but to fight you." She now sounds somewhat angry, like it had died. "And, don't think I will hold anything back! If I have to knock some sense into you, then fine!"

Wait. What?

"I... will strike you where you stand! Do I make myself clear?! Don't make me hurt you! What you are doing is too far!"

"Undyne...!" Blue bones shoot through her. It doesn't hurt her as long as she stays completely still, something she now has no choice but to do.

Shock floods her face for a second. It mixes with her anger. "What about that brother of yours, huh?! What would he think if he saw you like this?!"

His eyes lose the glow in an instant as disbelief flows into him. The summoned gaster blaster disappears from thin air. He hears her shaky breathing, like she is fighting herself to not shed a single tear. Turning around, he sees her in his trap.

Oh, no…

"No. No, no, no... what have I...?" Seeing what he had did to her sends a chill through his body. This... this isn't like him at all.

 _What have I done…?_

The bones fade out, freeing the head of the royal guard. She falls to her knees, breathing hard. "See? You could had hurt me. Not like it would make a difference, anyway. I was still about to... beat you up..."

His body shakes again as the anger in him vanishes all at once. His hands begin to tremble until Dogaressa grabs it with a paw. Dogamy pats his arm in a comforting way. The monsters surround him, either just to be there or to give him a small pat to let him know...

That it is okay.

That he is forgiven.

That it is not his fault.

Grillby steps out from his damaged store. "Hey. You know… your brother is a cool monster to be with… but you're not like him. To win a battle, you don't have to fight like anyone else."

Undyne finally stands. "Yeah. You scared me pretty bad, darn you." She gives him a soft punch on the shoulder. "What you need to do is not ask yourself; What would Sans do? Instead, ask yourself-"

"What would _Papyrus_ do?" Papyrus says this in a loud whisper as realization strikes him. He turns around to face Flowey again, who now appears very angry. He walks towards him, dropping his bone staff at the same time. The weapon vaporizes as soon as it hits the ground.

"What are you doing?" Flowey seems confused as the monster stands in front of him now with a look that could be a worn-out smile.

"If it weren't for Undyne… I would had really lost myself." Papyrus says. "Nyeh-heh… I look like a mess. My actions were below my own standards."

"Why aren't you…?" Flowey watches him, confused.

Papyrus offers his hand. "Anyone can change. Even the worst of people. So… let me try again, battling my _own_ way."

Flowey leans back in disgust.

"The reason why you are like this is because you have no SOUL, right? That means… you have no _feelings_."

"St-stay back! Don't touch me!" Flowey shouts at him.

He ignores this and lowers his hand some more. "Please, Flowey. Let me help you."

"Idiot! Your kindness won't do anything!" Flowey snaps at last. "Showing _mercy_ to those like me… it'll strike you back in the future! I'll come back and kill Undyne, and then the children who live here! You will _have_ to kill me!"

Undyne growls at the mentioning of her name, but Doggo looks at her as a reminder to let things go at the moment. She calms down.

Papyrus still smiles. "The Great Papyrus refuses to give up on an old friend! Come now! Let me guide you for a better future."

"F- _friend_?! What are you?! Brain dead?!"

"I'm a skeleton, so therefore I have no-"

"I was metaphorically speaking!" Flowey shouts. "I _killed_ your brother! You almost had me, and you won't kill me?!"

Papyrus seems a little worried. "Tell me, have you been having suicidal thoughts lately?"

Flowey is dumbfounded. "S-suicide?!"

"If so, I will have to put you on watch and-"

"Shut up! Shut up already! What kind of monster _are_ you?! Most would had killed me by now but… what is _WRONG_ with you?! Why are you doing this?! Aren't you mad at me?! Don't you **hate** me?!"

Papyrus answers. "Well… I was defiantly mad. Not once had I ever lost my temper prior to this day. And hatred… it's a terrible feeling. Why would anyone want it? You've… you've opened my eyes to why many people are so bad. It's because they are angry about something that was not in their control."

Flowey's face shows a mix of confusion and anger. Though he may not be feeling it, his body responds this way naturally.

Papyrus sees the mental image of his enraged self as he goes on; "It was Sans' death that I couldn't prevent that made me angry."

"You…" Flowey growls.

"Now I can understand other monsters better now. Maybe even the humans from the surface." He looks towards the "sky". "I had never met one in person, but surely they get angry when thing just go out of control, and they may end doing bad things. So… now I know why you are so bad. Something must had happened."

"Stop talking about this!" Flowey demands.

"Your philosophy of… "Kill or be killed", it is what you believe because that is what you've seen, maybe? I don't know, but If you can tell me-"

"I won't! I'll kill you!"

Papyrus shuts his eyes. "You were all alone, were you? Your loneliness is hurting you."

Flowey gasps slightly. He sinks a little with clenched teeth.

"Fear not! I shall assist you to have friends! I will be your friend again, because I forgive you!" Papyrus reaches closer. "So… let me help you."

More confusion is seen on Flowey's face. "Why…?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Why are you being so… _nice_ to me…?"

"Because, everyone deserves a second chance. Even those like you."

Undyne nods once. "There's the Papyrus we all know! Go get "em!" She throws a punch, landing an unintended uppercut on Greater Dog. She blinks as she turns around, watching him fall. She waves her hand in a shooing motion, noticing Papyrus looking at her. She drops to her knees to check on the guard.

Papyrus looks back at the confused Flowey.

"I… I don't understand."

Papyrus is _sparing_ him after all he did…

"I can't understand…" Flowey's voice shakes, like he is on the verge of crying.

Yet, he is still being spared.

He speaks in complete loss of thought. His voice pitch had rose, and He speaks again, sounding just like a young child. "I-I just can't… under… stand…"

"Come now." Papyrus pats the flower on the head. "Let's go."

Flowey lowers his head some more. "You… really… are… an… idiot…" His petals shine.

Undyne jumps from awaiting Greater Dog, and she sprints forward immediately. "PAPYRUS! LOOK OUT!"

Papyrus freezes as petal bullets circle around him. Just as they close in, a blue magic sphere flies in and strikes the flower down. In sinks into the ground, and is seems to dissolve underneath, but it is hard to tell.

Undyne drops to her knees, breathing hard. "You could had _died_ you know. If you're going to show mercy, at least be on _guard._ "

Papyrus doesn't take his eyes off the spot the flower died in. He slowly stands. "I will… be sure to remember that."

"But man!" She stands and grabs him by the shoulder, shaking him. "You are crazy strong! I had no idea you had that kind of power in you!"

"Well, I never had a reason to use it." Papyrus says with a hint of sadness. "Not until today. Sans is the same. He only uses all he has when he has to be serious…"

"Hey. Lighten up. You pulled through." Undyne reminds him.

"She's right." Grillby says, leaning against the restaurant's damaged doorway. "Hatred can really change a monster, you know. If you had blasted that flower just then, you would had never recovered from your brother's loss. You would had turned into something much more cruel and heartless."

"It… makes sense." Papyrus says.

"So, hey. I was wrong to judge you." Undyne says. "Perhaps you do have what it takes. Maybe I will consider on letting you join the royal guard."

"What?! Consider?!" Papyrus blinks. "I thought you were already doing that!"

"Come on, bonehead. I was messing with you. You're in." She says.

Joy floods Papyrus' face. "What?! Really?! You're serious?!"

"100 percent." Undyne crosses her arms with a toothy grin. "Be up and ready first thing tomorrow. I expect you to be at my door by 6."

"WOWIE! I DID IT!" Papyrus jumps up and down in joy. "I DID IT! I'M GOING TO BE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!"

"Hey."

He stops and looks at her. "OH!" He laughs lightly. "Whoopsie. That wasn't very professional, was it?"

"I'll let you slide this once, but only because I expected it, anyway." Undyne's smile fades and her teeth formed a snarl as she pokes his chest threatenly. "But _don't_ you _ever_ do that again when you are around me. Otherwise, I'll send you flying to next week! It's embarrassing! Got it?!"

"Y-yeah. Understood." Papyrus laughs nervously.

"Doggo will deliver your battle armor tonight! Make sure you are in uniform before I see you!"

"Right!"

"And be sure you eat before putting it on! A messy uniform is a bad impression!"

"Right!"

"And address me properly, damn it!"

"Right- I mean, yes ma'am!"

"Nah. I'm messing with you again. You can still call me Undyne, but don't wear it out." She smiles again. "I am serious about the battle armor thing. Don't make me have to break you, alright?"

"Of… course."

"Congrats!" Grillby praises him. "Your brother would he so proud of you. I'm sure of it."

The dogs bark in triumph as Papyrus rubs the back of his skull. "Nyeh-heh-heh… he would be…" He glances at the spot Flowey fell again.

"Something bothers you?" Undyne asks.

Papyrus seems hesitant to answer, but he does. "When Flowey seemed like he was about to cry… I thought I heard his voice change to innocence. He sounded just like a child."

"Well, whatever he was… he won't bother anyone anymore." Undyne elbows his side, making him wrinch. "Come on! Stop daydreaming! Go throw yourself a party or something! Better yet, how about you hang out with me?"

"That would be nice… Thank you."

Undyne clasps her hands to grab everyone else's attention. "Alright. Get to the cleaning! We have a restaurant to repair! The sooner you get done, the sooner you can join the party!"

It becomes busy immediately. Grillby chuckles. "Hey. You didn't have to."

"Well, I can't leave the place like that. This was Sans' hang out place, after all." Undyne says.

"As much as I don't like going in there, I'll come by once a week for Sans!" Papyrus says. "Maybe I'll drink a bottle of ketchup once a year for him!"

"That is so gross." Undyne frowns. "But once a year today, I guess. Maybe not a whole bottle, though."

Papyrus agrees with this quickly. "That is so much batter! So then, how about we help clean this up as well? We have much to _ketchup_ on."

Undyne sighs. "You don't have to do that."

"I know, but…" The skeleton looks towards the direction his home is. "That pun was dedicate to my brother, and so will every other pun I will make for him. The only difference here is… I won't make one everyday." He admits. "Well... actually, that was San's final wish."

"Huh? I didn't.. hear him say that."

"He told me in a way you wouldn't understand." Paparus explains. "He was close to death, he spoke in that language without being aware for a moment. But... even so, I am going to... keep the laughs going for him."

That explains the strange language exchange.

Undyne smiles. "Right." She heads for some debris, and she begins to pick them up. "You know, Sans was right about you."

"About what?" Papyrus asks as he joins in the cleanup.

"You're pretty cool."

A long piece of blue fabric flies past their heads and into the "skies".

"Yeah, and… so was he."

 **-0000-**

 **CONTINUE.**

 **RESET.**

Flowey stares at the two options he has. With a sigh, he seems to not bothered anymore. "Oh, well… at least I saw what he can do when you push him. So… even Papyrus was willing to kill me. It was just at the last second he remembered who he was. Hah… pathetic. He couldn't even avenge his own brother."

Silence is the only answer he gets.

"Huh. So… the idiot became a member of the royal guard. That's too bad. He won't have that glory for a moment longer, anyway. No one will remember this anyway. It would be like it never happened…"

Silence again.

"Well…" Flowey lifts a vine, holding a sheet of paper with listed names. Some are crossed out, such as Sans, Undyne, and even Asgore. Others remain left alone. He stares at the paper as his other vine, which holds a pen, draws a single horizontal line across Papyrus' name. "He counts, anyway."

Studying the list, he chuckles.

"What about you… mother?" Flowey grins mischievously. "I wonder if you have it in your caring heart… that _you_ can kill…"

The name he stares at is right below Papyrus'

TORIEL.

With a stretching vine, he reaches for an option, and he presses it.

 **RESET**.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so evil. This is the second fic I wrote with a sad Papyrus in it. **

**Well, this is probably the last new book that will pop up for a while. I will have to work on my others.**

 **Well, aside that, you saw what just happened. :D**

* * *

 **Check these books out!**

" _ **The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan"**_ (Dragon Ball Z)

" _ **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Retaliation Corps"**_ _(Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon for short.)_

" _ **Undertale: The Pain of Disbelief"**_ _(Undertale)_

* * *

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **-Espeon804**


	2. Crossing the Limit (Alt End)

**A/N :** **Espeon804 here. This story was originally a one-shot, well… maybe it still is…**

 **Because this part here is merely an alternate ending. It wasn't easy to type.**

 **This is not an happy ending, btw.**

 **(There is an important notice at the end of this chapter.)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :** **I DO NOT OWN Undertale! Toby Fox does! K?**

* * *

 **\- Crossing the Limit: Alternate Ending -**

This is all a game.

He isn't satisfied with what he saw the last time. If Sans wasn't enough, then… well… taking alternative path may just be enough to see a horrifying side of the monster that nearly came out from hiding before.

" _What are you doing?" Flowey seems confused as the monster stands in front of him now with a look that could be a worn-out smile._

Pitiful. This is the third time Flowey did this, and it is all the same.

The skeleton is letting him go. What is there to do to make him have the strong intent to kill? Is it really impossible?

Flowey had looked through his list. Each and every name of the monsters in the underground had been crossed out. Papyrus' is as well, but it is circled and a question mark had been written next to it.

Sure. Flowey had to work extra hard on some monsters to set them off… but… Papyrus…

He seems impossible.

Flowey wants to see him snap. But, it's so hard. No matter what he did. He tried every thing. He taunted him every way possible. He killed Sans the worst ways possible… sure, Papyrus did get angry… but he was never enraged. If he were, then… it would had been uglier.

Whenever Papyrus isn't the verge of sending that finishing blow, Undyne snaps him out of it

That darn fish.

" _If it weren't for Undyne… I would had really lost myself." Papyrus says. "Nyeh-heh… I look like a mess. My actions were below my own standards."_

That fish!

" _Why aren't you…?" Flowey watches him, confused._

 _Papyrus offers his hand. "Anyone can change. Even the worst of people. So… let me try again, battling my own way."_

 _Flowey leans back in disgust._

How much does it take, or is it impossible? Papyrus… he's just…

Flowey could do anything, and the skeleton would stay sane.

" _The reason why you are like this is because you have no SOUL, right? That means… you have no feelings."_

He's too sweet and innocent!

" _St-stay back! Don't touch me!" Flowey shouts at him._

 _He ignores this and lowers his hand some more. "Please, Flowey. Let me help you."_

" _Idiot! Your kindness won't do anything!" Flowey snaps at last. "Showing mercy to those like me… it'll strike you back in the future! I'll come back and kill Undyne, and then the children who live here! You will have to kill me!"_

 _Undyne growls at the mentioning of her name, but Doggo looks at her as a reminder to let things go at the moment. She calms down._

 _Papyrus still smiles. "The Great Papyrus refuses to give up on an old friend! Come now! Let me guide you for a better future."_

" _F-friend?! What are you?! Brain dead?!"_

" _I'm a skeleton, so therefore I have no-"_

" _I was metaphorically speaking!" Flowey shouts. "I killed your brother! You almost had me, and you won't kill me?!"_

 _Papyrus seems a little worried. "Tell me, have you been having suicidal thoughts lately?"_

 _Flowey is dumbfounded. "S-suicide?!"_

" _If so, I will have to put you on watch and-"_

" _Shut up! Shut up already! What kind of monster are you?! Most would had killed me by now but… what is WRONG with you?! Why are you doing this?! Aren't you mad at me?! Don't you_ _ **hate**_ _me?!"_

Why doesn't he? What will it take? How many more resets until he sees that side of the monster he truly wants to see? Sans had warned Flowey to never bring it out, and he is curious.

He wants to see Papyrus when his limits are completely crossed!

The nicest ones have the _worst_ tempers. Papyrus does have a temper. It shows a little when his brother makes too many puns… but it never exploded.

He wants to know. Even if… he has to wipe out all those around the skeleton.

Well… if it means things have to get messy...

 _Papyrus answers. "Well… I was definitely mad. Not once had I ever lost my temper prior to this day. And hatred… it's a terrible feeling. Why would anyone want it? You've… you've opened my eyes to why many people are so bad. It's because they are angry about something that was not in their control."_

 _Flowey's face shows a mix of confusion and anger._

 _Papyrus sees the mental image of his enraged self as he goes on; "It was Sans' death that I couldn't prevent that made me angry."_

" _You…" Flowey growls._

" _Now I can understand other monsters better now. Maybe even the humans from the surface." He looks towards the "sky". "I had never met one in person, but surely they get angry when thing just go out of control, and they may end doing bad things. So… now I know why you are so bad. Something must had happened."_

" _Stop talking about this!" Flowey demands._

" _Your philosophy of… "Kill or be killed", it is what you believe because that is what you've seen, maybe? I don't know, but If you can tell me-"_

" _I won't! I'll kill you!"_

 _Papyrus shuts his eyes. "You were all alone, were you? Your loneliness is hurting you."_

 _Flowey gasps slightly. He sinks a little with clenched teeth._

" _Fear not! I shall assist you to have friends! I will be your friend again, because I forgive you!" Papyrus reaches closer. "So… let me help you."_

 _More confusion is seen on Flowey's face. "Why…?"_

" _Hm? Why?"_

" _Why are you being so… nice to me…?"_

" _Because, everyone deserves a second chance. Even those like you."_

 _Undyne nods once. "There's the Papyrus we all know! Go get 'em!" She throws a punch, landing an unintended uppercut on Greater Dog. She blinks as she turns around, watching him fall. She waves her hand in a shooing motion, noticing Papyrus looking at her. She drops to her knees to check on the guard._

 _Papyrus looks back at the confused Flowey._

" _I… I don't understand."_

 _Papyrus is sparing him after all he did…_

" _I can't understand…" Flowey's voice shakes, like he is on the verge of crying._

 _Yet, he is still being spared._

 _He speaks in complete loss of thought. His voice pitch had rose, and He speaks again, sounding just like a young child. "I-I just can't… under… stand…"_

" _Come now." Papyrus pats the flower on the head. "Let's go."_

 _Flowey lowers his head some more. "You… really… are… an… idiot…" His petals shine._

The other monsters are foolish enough to show mercy with Papyrus. That is their mistake. Their defenses…

It is all too easy.

Time to make another change and see what happens.

 _SHING-SHING-SHING-SHING-SHING!_

Flowey chuckles lightly as all the monsters turn towards the source of the sound in fear. Several gasps rip across the air, followed by a few whines from the dogs or horrified squeals from others.

That's it. Target the heart of strength in Snowdin.

Standing hunched over, impaled by several vines, Undyne's face cannot be seen since it is towards the ground. She had dropped her guard when everything seemed alright. She knows Papyrus is excellent with talking anyone down, but this time…

… she overestimated the situation and made a grave mistake. Flowey timed his attack just right. He had caught her a split second before she could be on guard.

Flowey holds back a laugh as he watches the priceless look on Papyrus' face. He watches him spin around with a shout of fear. He watches him run towards the monster.

Undyne begins to cough. It drags on for a few seconds until she speaks. "Pathetic."

"Undyne!" Papyrus reaches her at last. His hands stretch towards her, but they stop as confusion and horror crosses his face. He doesn't know what to do. He is afraid that if he touches her, she'll instantly fall as dust.

A vine snags a Face Steak from the hands of one monster who was planning to deliver it to someone. Monsters fail to notice, even the one holding it. It is consumed quickly. Flowey gained his strength back.

Undyne laughs lightly. "It's okay, Papyrus. Don't worry about me. Just… run home. Okay?"

"But… you're not okay!" Papyrus' voice cracks. Tears are already falling. Sans' death was enough, already. To witness this happen to Undyne… he can't endure it mentally. He trembles as he notices Undyne's body softening as she slowly turns into dust.

"With just one hit… I'm already…"

Undyne pauses.

"I… I can't… I can't leave you like this…" Undyne grabs one of the vines that had stabbed her. With a grunt, she rips it out of her. "No… I won't. I can't let you… get… overwhelmed like this… I don't want you to get angry… not again…!"

Flowey watches in disbelief as Undyne frees herself painfully from his vines. How is she not dead yet?

Despite all of this, she still stands… undying. It can't be… is she refusing death?

Does she actually have… determination within her?

No. Not enough to match his… but just enough to stay alive… for just a little longer.

He has to get rid of her. Kill her the worst way possible. He nearly had Papyrus completely in an enraged state.

He has to succeed this time.

Cross the limits of that skeleton!

Papyrus steps closer to her. "Undyne, wait-"

"Stay back, Papyrus!" Undyne nearly snaps at him. "I'll handle him. Stay back. Get away from here with the survivors! We can't afford to lose anyone else!"

"But…"

"Go! Now!"

Papyrus steps back before he turns around and begins to lightly push a few frozen monsters to encourage them to move. They all rush for the way out of town, but before they could reach the exit, a giant thick vine grows across them and blocks the way.

There is nowhere to run.

"You…" Undyne blinks her one good eye, and it had turned black. She turns towards the evil flower, her mouth forming a snarl. However, it slowly fades out as soon as she takes notice of Papyrus watching in the distance. She forces her snarl to turn into a smile.

Flowey is confused. What is she doing?

"It's… it's okay, Papyrus." Undyne summons a spear. She holds it firmly with her hand as she smiles at him wider. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Flowey swings a vine, and it strikes Undyne and sends her flying. She crashes on the ground and rolls across it, causing snow to be kicked up in the process.

Papyrus screams out her name, wanting to go after her, but he can't move.

He can't move.

Looking down at his feet, he takes notice of a green light outlining his body. She had turned him green. She knew he would try to go after her, so she anchored him in place.

The fish-like monster stands with shaking legs. "I… I won't die! You hear me, flower… Flowen… whatever your name is! As the head of the royal guard… I will not be defeated easily by the likes of you!"

More vines stretch and begin to surround her.

Undyne's fins lower and press against her head. "You're going to have to try a little harder than _that_!"

Flowey's response is loud laughter as his pellets begin to form and circle around the opposing monster.

"You understand that… right?! Papyrus… Alphys… Asgore… they are all counting on me to protect them! I won't let you pass me!" She rises her spear in the air. "NGAHHHH!"

Countless blue spears form from thin air, surrounding and pointing towards Flowey. She points her spear towards the foe, and her floating spears fly and stab all over the target.

The pellets shoot all over her body. She guards her face using her arms, taking the attack head on…

… but she still stands.

Undyne lowers her arms, looking at her hands. Through the metal gloves that protect them, she can see bits of dust seeping through the cracks. She looks back at the worried Papyrus…

She smiles like nothing is wrong.

Vines swing and lash. She takes more hits, being caught off guard. She summons more spears, less than before. They fire a little slower. The attacks are dodged this time. Her fins rise in surprise before they lower again. Even they seem to soften, bits of dust raining from them.

Pellets and spears fly back and forth. Some land and some miss, but Undyne is taking hits more than she is landing them, and still… she stands.

Refusing to die.

She grunts, but she keeps her smile. "Hah. Pathetic. Is that… all you got?" The nearby waters seem to respond to her will to keep fighting, rushing faster like there is a current.

A few vines slash across her again. The cuts are deeper, knocking dust off of her body.

Her body is wavering, slowly losing shape. Slowly with each passing second, her body loses its color, becoming paler and paler…

Her spear attacks are fewer in number. Slower and weaker, but, she still smiles, taking another attack.

She is smiling for Papyrus, refusing to die in defeat. "Do you see how strong we are when we believe in ourselves…?"

Her voice is drained. She can barely use her magic anymore.

Papyrus can feel the green magic trapping him weakening. "Undyne! Please!"

"NGAHHHHHHH!" Undyne screams out as she calls out as many spears as she can. They fire, but nearly all of them fall apart in mid flight. Only a few make it to the target, but they dissolve on impact.

Flowey has grown bored with her now. He surrounds her with his pellets, and they all shoot through her at once several times.

Once the attack stops, Undyne falls to her knees.

It's pointless to keep fighting. Everyone is well aware.

"So… even with… all that… haha… I was afraid this would happen…"

Her gloves slip free from her dissolving hands. She looks at Papyrus, smiling weakly. "Hey… do me a favor. Don't you dare cry over me, alright?"

He can't promise that.

Papyrus feels like he is about to burst already. She continues to smile at him… trying to keep things positive.

First his brother… and now…

Undyne looks towards the ground. She closes her eyes as her body begins to fall apart at last, but just before she could completely dissolve, her eyes snap open. "No! I won't!"

To everyone's surprise, her body seems to rebuild itself. She stands with a mighty stomp, staring at Flowey with clenched fist. "I won't die!"

"Oooh. That's not a good idea." Flowey teases her. "I would finish you off, but this is going to be hilarious! You're killing yourself at this rate!"

Undyne takes a step forward… then another. She slowly walks towards Flowey, managing to summon a spear in hopes to land another attack.

But the summoned spear… it's melting.

"Undyne…! Stop! Your body!" One monster cries out.

Undyne continues forward. Her steps become heavier along with her breathing. Her hands begin to soften into what would pass off as goo. She appears to be sweating, but in reality, her entire body is starting to melt.

"Your body is not built for this, idiot!" Flowey grins.

"I… I won't die!" Undyne stops walking. She pulls her arm back, preparing to throw the spear with all her might. Drops of blue goo leaks from the tips of her fins. Goo runs down her arms and drips off her elbows, seeping through her armor.

Flowey doesn't even bother to move this time.

Undyne throws her spear at last. "I WON'T DIE!"

The half-melted spear doesn't even make it. It falls to the ground as a mere puddle.

Several gasps are heard from the witnesses. Undyne looks down at her feet. A puddle is growing there as she slowly sinks to the ground.

However, she looks back at Flowey. Trying to stay in place. "I won't…! I won't die…!"

But she is melting. Her body is halfway gone.

"I…" Her voice is horse, coming out as a harsh whisper. "It's… it's not over yet… Papyrus… Alphys… Asgore." She looks towards the sky with a huge grin.

The sight of her melting body is terrifying. Yet… she still…

"This world… it will live… on…"

Her body gives out, falling in liquid form, covering the armor that had slid off her body.

All that remains is just that. The armor she wore, and the puddle that was once her body.

The green magic leaves Papyrus' body completely, but the monster is frozen, unable to move. He can't tear his attention away from what was once Undyne..

"Poor, poor Papyrus. You just never learn, do you?"

The monsters look towards Flowey, some shaking and terrified.

Flowey's eyes had gone black, white slits staring them down as a toothy and sadistic grin spreads across his face. He speaks with a horrifying voice; "Idiots like you… are easily forgettable. How much longer will it take until it gets to your head, huuuuh?"

Papyrus steps back.

"This is what mercy does to you." Flowey teases him. "If only you killed me before, but no. You just haad to be so nice, and now you got another one close to you killed because you hesitated. Pathetic."

Papyrus remains quiet. He never felt so… terrible. The feeling swirling inside him is hard to describe, and it hurts. He just wants it to stop, but he can't. Tugging on his scarf, he finally speaks. "Undyne once told me… that my kindness may hurt me one day… I guess not physically. You… you took advantage of me again…"

Flowey frowns. "You're still calm even after this? This is getting ridiculous…"

"No… I'm not." Papyrus admits. "I'll be honest. Right now… I feel like a big idiot for trusting you even a little after what you just did. My body feels like it is about to explode… because this pain… it hurts. I'm scared… of what would happen if I let it go."

"Then do." Flowey teases him, vines circling the monster. "Go on. Fight… or will remain a stupid coward and do nothing?"

"Undyne couldn't do a thing… what chance do I have? Besides... I would much rather not fight right now." Papyrus admits. "You keep pushing me, like you want me to lose every bit of reason I have left. If that is true then, please. Don't cross that line. I don't like getting angry… because I might hurt someone badly… but you… you've crossed me for the last time."

Flowey grins at the last sentence. Papyrus is giving him a warning. This is exactly what he wanted.

"Do yourself a favor. Stay where you are if you're not going to leave." Papyrus says.

Flowey moves forward.

A quiet growl is heard from the skeleton. He wipes away some tears, but new ones fall. "Please. Stop moving. I… I don't want to hurt anyone. Stop it. You're making me more angry the closer you get…"

That is exactly what the flower wants. He continues to move forward

"Do you really want this?" Papyrus' voice shakes. It is being layered with his returning anger that is burning worse than before.

"You know… you are awfully nice in situations like this. It kills your friends… and it will kill you."

For a second, Papyrus seems hurt to hear those words. "You… you know… Flowey, I always thought that anyone could change. No matter how bad they are. That I can change them my way. That I can… settle all conflicts peacefully with open arms… but…"

Flowey giggles lightly.

As the skeleton goes on, his voice cracks as he chokes back a sob. "But… you just keep… hurting people. You… you can be happy without hurting people. If you try hard enough… I know you can! I believe in you!"

Flowey laughs madly as he begins to grow tall. Thick vines explode from being underground.

Papyrus slowly tilts his head back as he watches the flower grow. He becomes unsure of what he is saying. "I still believe in you."

Vines stretch across the land.

"I… I still…"

All he can see is the thick vines surrounding everyone. There is no escape.

"I…" Papyrus lowers his head, no longer making eye contact. "I want to believe in you…"

The royal guards step back as vines shoot past them and rip through the ground.

"… but… for some reason… it is so hard now. I don't like it."

"Just give up." Flowey teases him. "You naive idiot. Someone as caring as you is too easy to manipulate and take advantage of. Your ignorance is hilarious."

"... W-well… you won't be laughing very long." Papyrus says calmly. His facial expression shows that what Flowey just said did strike him. He seems to be uneasy. "I… I don't like to hurt anyone… I don't like to fight much, but you… you killed them. Sans… Undyne… I… I just want them back… but you… you…!"

 _Vnn…_

Flowey is interested. A bone staff had been summoned, now held in the sbaking skeleton's hand.

"I'm sorry. I can't bring myself to forgive you. I truly wish I can…. these feelings… I can't hold them back anymore. So, instead of letting you go… I will have to teach you a lesson."

Suddenly, Papyrus is so serious. He is now in a common batting stance of a staff wielder. With one palm free and facing forward, the other hand holds the weapon tucked behind and across his back.

Grillby stares at this. The expression he could have is impossible to see, but with a guess, he must be shocked.

The other monsters are just as surprised. The way Papyrus is standing makes him appear to be a royal guard. So it seems that Undyne did train him with combat skills occasionally.

"This will be harder than even my most challenging puzzles!" Papyrus explains with a bitter tone. He blinks, causing fresh tears to fall. He looks at Flowey again. "If… if that is what you truly want, that is…! Th-then… so be it…"

"If you don't kill me…" Flowey towers over the skeleton. "I will keep killing everyone here… and I will move on to the waterfall… then the hotlands…"

"You're absurd."

Flowey blinks. Did Papyrus just call him stupid?

That's new.

"I'm afraid I can't keep myself grounded like this for much longer." Papyrus takes a deep breath. "I… I can't take this anymore. What are you trying to prove?! I don't want to… I just…! Why did you kill them?!"

The weapon falls on the ground and disappears as he drops to his knees. He covers his face as tries to hold back his sobbing. Monsters as left confused and concerned. It doesn't take long to remember who this skeleton is in personality.

He's too innocent and kind to well… want to bring pain to anyone. Since his usual methods of kindness is ineffective, he is being cornered to fight… something he doesn't like to do. He is being cornered _again_. And this time, he has little support. A friendly fight is different, but to actually hurt someone… that's a different story.

"Please. Just… go away!" Papyrus shouts his words, throwing his hands off of his face. "Go away! Stay away from us! I don't like this! I… it's not fair…! I don't want to get angry anymore. It hurts… it really does…! I just want them back…"

"Hopeless. Can't you understand anything, idiot? Your friends… they mean nothing now." Flowey's vines pick up what remains on the ground. What he holds is a white shirt and black pants.

Sans' clothes.

Papyrus freezes.

"What is left of them are only memories, but it seems that even _those_ are being destroyed." Flowey rips the clothes in half, grinning at the horrified look he receives. Flowey's face morphs to mimic Undyne's. "A cinnamon roll like you can never be a member of the royal guard! I say that for all the monsters who never had the heart to say it! They all agree… you are utterly _useless_."

Papyrus just stares. For the plant to mock him like that, he is trembling.

Flowey's face returns to normal. "How many more monsters do I have to turn into dust until you realize your flaw?! Your stupid mercy… it will only kill!"

"No, it doesn't!" Papyrus shouts at the flower. "It helps people!"

Flowey leans back a bit. "You… idiot."

"My name is Papyrus!" Papyrus shouts as he shakes his head. Tears fly from his face. "It's Papyrus! Do you even know what that means?! Names have a meaning, and my name makes me great, no matter what you say!"

"You're named after a stupid and ugly typing font that everyone hates! How does that make you great?!" Flowey snaps.

Papyrus steps back. "Um… I think that I am great… but the name itself doesn't… well…"

"Your brother… his name is another ugly and childish font. It's a joke, just like him! A font used for children's comics and petty things! You two are just… I don't understand it! How can you possibly be… like this?! How can anyone?!"

Papyrus slowly stands. He is uneasy not only because the flower is insulting him so much. It is another thing. He is feeling like his body is on fire. "Stop this. I've been asking you long enough. I never… I…"

"I've wasted enough time!" Flowey growls. "You might as well join that smiley trash bag and that angry fish in hell!" He swings a thick vine.

It slams and destroys the house Papyrus and his now-dead brother inhabits. Monsters from neighboring places rush out their homes in panic. Some children are snatched by vines, entangled and crying in fear as the flower holds them high.

His laughter roars through the air as the other monsters plead for him to let them go. He ignores them, teasing them. "This is too easy!"

Papyrus fails to realize that the plant has took children as victims. He can only stare at the rubble that was once his house. Looking closer, he takes notice of a small white dog stuck underneath piles of it. It's fur stained with dirt, it lies motionless, either unconscious or dead. His jaw moves, and his words are hardly audible. "That annoying… dog…"

The world around him begins to fade out, being replaced with one that has dim color like a fading picture. He hears light laughter. Turning to his right, he sees his home, and the white dog running around the house while being chased by a young skeleton wearing a red scarf and a orange coat.

"Hey! You stupid dog! Bring it back!" The young Papyrus lunges forward and misses the dog by an inch. He faceplants into the snow, and the laughter is heard again.

Sans sits on the ceiling. He appears to be the same height, but at this time he is merely a mid teen. "heheheheh. i guess the dog made a _cold_ move on ya, huh paps?"

The young Papyrus sits up and rubs the snow from his face. He looks at his brother. "Saaans! Stop with those terrible puns! There not even funny!"

Sans shrugs. "hey. what can i say? i'm just a _punny_ guy."

"Urgh!" Papyrus gives up and simply sits on the ground. He hears barking, and the white dog rushes to his lap. It drops a stolen bone to his lap. "Oh… so, you brought it back. Thanks."

Sans slides off the roof and lands softly. "heya, paps. i think it likes you."

"You think so?" Papyrus pets the dog.

"yep. maybe that's why it always steals your bones. dogs aren't so bad if you… know your way around them."

"Wowie! I didn't think of that!" Papyrus grins as he stands. "Okay, dog! Now that you have The Great Papyrus' attention, what would you like to- eh?!"

The dog bites Papyrus's boot and snatches it away, leaving the child bare-footed.

"Hey! That's mine!" As the young monster chases the pup, Sans is laughing again.

Different laughter is heard. Modern Papyrus looks away from his younger self to look to his left. He sees himself cooking with Undyne in his house. She turns up the oven to high…

… and it explodes.

The pair of monsters blink, covered with black smoke. Seconds pass, and they begin to laugh like it is the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Maybe next time you should had added more water, punk!" Undyne punches Papyrus on the shoulder, resulting him to fall. She looks down. "Hey. You're not supposed to fall."

The scene changes again. His house is being decorated with Christmas lights with the help of all the monsters in Snowdin. Some children play around nearby. Older monsters share stories and laugh. Papyrus and Sans share a few laughs as they hold a mug of hot chocolate.

It all begins to fade as reality strikes again. Laughter turns into screams as the house before him returns to the rubble it is.

A vine stabs through Lesser Dog. The canine whines before it's body falls as dust. The vine swings and slams Greater Dog against a wall. The dog dies in the same state.

"It's not like I never killed every monster in the underground before." Flowey chuckles. "I'll just have you watch them all die. Maybe you'll learn something from this."

Screams fade out more and more as others are attacked. Helpless children are thrown harshly through buildings or stabbed by vines. The results are them turning into dust.

The amount of LOVE Flowey is obtaining all at once is making him more dangerous. It doesn't stop.

Grillby steps back as plants grow around him. With some children hiding behind him, he stands his ground and spreads his hands open. They engulf in flames as his glasses shine with his will to fight.

Papyrus' sockets are filled with tears again. He can feel his entire body blister with painful heat as orange light begins to highlight his body. He shakes his head. "Stop killing… everyone… it's not worth it…!"

Doggo whimpers as he crashes against a tree and falls.

"It's not worth it!"

Doggeresa falls on the snow as a vine shoots her way. Dogamy lunges in front of her and takes the hit instead.

Papyrus loses his breath for a second, and it returns in time for him to snarl. "I am at my limit, Flowey!"

The flower freezes, and his vines seem to relax enough for his captured victims to slip free and fall on the soft snow. Flowey grins again, as other monsters stare at Papyrus in shock. "Oh, are you?"

Papyrus wipes a few of his tears away. He raises his hand, which is caught in an blue light.

 _Ting!_

Flowey shouts in surprise as he falls to the ground against his will. He grunts and struggles to even lift himself back up.

"It seems…. you were telling stories when you said magic can't affect you. Now… I have you. I warned you before… d-didn't I? Why won't you listen…? Why do you keep… killing…? I… you leave me with no choice now... I turned you BLUE, so that you will stop hurting… a-at least for a little bit!"

Flowey grunts. " _He's closer to being crossed than he was before. Hehehe… that skeleton. He tolerates so much."_

His thoughts stop here. Papyrus is staring at him with a look of disappointment. The skeleton is disappointed that he couldn't help him at all.

But slowly, that disappointed look seems to fill with anger. The look of betrayal returns on his face. "I am giving you a second, _second_ chance. Please… do the right thing. I want to help you."

Flowey turns his attention towards one monster.

Monster Kid gasps. He steps back before running. Vines bursts from underground and chase him.

"Flowey! Stop!" Papyrus shouts. "I said I was giving you another chance! Stop it!"

The child trips on his own feet and falls to the ground face-first. He rolls to his back and shuts his eyes.

"FLOWEY!"

At least 3 makes it through the kid. He doesn't even budge or cry. He stays still until his clothes lie on top of his dust.

Papyrus feels a painful spark shoot through him, like he felt the horrible stab. Losing grip of what he was hiding back, his eyes glow powerfully as a heavy growl is heard from him. " _ **You imbecilllle…!"**_

He rises a hand which flows orange like fire in an instant, and he crushes to light in his hand.

 _Ting!_

Flowey gasps as orange light engulfs him before he begins to struggle. He seems unable to talk. Suddenly, a cut runs across one of his leaves.

 **-1**

Papyrus can hear himself growling with each breath, but at this point, he doesn't care.

He doesn't care anymore.

 _What did he just do to me?_ Flowey can only think as his words cannot come out. _My body is literally being torn… am I losing HP here?_

 **-2**

What happened?

 **-4**

 _I really am losing HP. What is he…?_

Papyrus appears far more intimidating, like a monster humans all fear. He raises his head, slightly tilting it back with an intimidating glare. "You must be curious on what has happened to you."

His tone is dark, a growl is behind his words.

 **-8**

His voice was mixed with fear and anger. It makes Flowey wonder if the monster is scared of his own emotions.

"I never wanted to do this… to use this dreadful and terrible magic… but you kept pressing on, leaving me with no other choice. An orange attack… is nothing to laugh at, Flowey."

 **-16**

The sound of dealt damage becomes more noticeable. The sound of ripping is louder...

Flowey recalls Sans warning him about the color orange. At first, he thought it was the glow of an eye, but Flowey realizes what the skeleton really meant.

This orange magic. It's _nothing_ like the blue one. It hurts...

Papyrus narrows his eyes as the sound to his voice fully darkens. He speaks slowly, and threatening. "For as long... as you stay where you are… slowly will it grow more painful…"

 **-32**

The sound of the damage is even more powerful...

Flowey falls to the ground as more tears rake across his body.

"... Until it grows into agonizing pain. If you are foolish enough to stay in place… you will suffer a slow and painful death."

 **-64**

The remaining monsters can only watch in disbelief.

"But you clearly don't care. There is no turning back." Papyrus clenches his fists and holds them up towards the sides of his chest. Blue bones form from thin air and spin like a fan behind him.

Flowey can't laugh as he wishes, but he feels accomplished. " _That's it! That's exactly what I've been hoping to see!"_

Papyrus got tired of being nice.

It seems when his limits are crossed… he is cruel… rude… not Papyrus.

" _Wonderful."_

"This is what you wanted. This side of me that I never want to bring out. It only comes out once I lose what little faith I have in someone who has done so **much** to hurt someone. What anger you witnessed before was a mere sample. So, I suppose you can say that I am returning the favor. You should congratulate yourself. Undyne is no longer the only person who witnessed such a bitter side of The Great Papyrus. And if you know me well enough… which you should, "friend"."

Random bones float in the air.

"As Undyne and Sans say, I always find ways to have fun. Nyeh-heh-heh… so, even now… retaliating against you…"

 **-128**

The sound is louder now...

Four Gaster blasters appear and surround Flowey. They rotate around him and begin to charge.

"It is going to be SPLENDID! So, make a choice!" He throws a hand in the air. Blue bones shot from the ground and move towards the flower.

Flowey blinks.

"Blue attacks won't hurt as long as you remain still. But as long as you remain still, the orange magic will grow worst and will hurt you even more. So either way… you will be wounded badly. What you do from here… is yours to choose."

The cold anger in his voice would send a chill down anyone's spine.

Flowey has finally done it.

The only way…

The only possible way… to truly cross his limit… is to make him lose all faith.

To make him see that nothing else can he done.

Once he loses all faith, he feels no reason to help anymore. He no longer has a reason to hold himself back.

" _Whoa. Papyrus. I didn't know you had it in you."_ Flowey thinks to himself.

 **-256**

Flowey doesn't move. The blue bones go through him without hurting him, but the orange magic does its work, leaving deeper cuts on his body.

 **-512**

Powerfully dealt damage is louder than weaker strikes, isn't it?

" _Even though it took so much work, it seems all it takes is for you to give up all hope, and you finally crack."_

 **-1,024**

" _Hehehehe… you're a tough nut to crack. No wonder why you always try to be so nice. You know that your anger is so dangerous… so you try anything to stay away from it."_

 **-2,048**

As the attacks draw more near, and the blasters charge, Flowey can only grin. He nearly laughs at the harsh and distorted-sounding words the skeleton says next;

" **Sparing you…** _ **was foolish."**_

 **-4,096**

Those points exceeded how much he had remaining.

He had done it.

After 99 resets… finally…

" _I knew… you had it in you…"_

 **-9999**

Darkness begins to swallow Flowey's vision completely. The last thing he sees… is Papyrus staring him down with narrowing eyes, before rising a sharp end of a bone to make sure he stays dead.

As the monster attacks, Flowey is swallowed by darkness, and all sound fades. He doesn't feel the last strike. But he could had sworn he heard a very faint shout, mixed with an angry roar.

 **GAME OVER.**

 **Finally…**

* * *

 **-00000000000000000-**

* * *

 **A/N** : **Hey, guys. I originally had no plan to have this note here, but I had this idea in mind for months now.**

Pay attention.

My 2 stories: "Crossing the Limit (Undertale)" and "Undertale: The Pain of Disbelief", those two stories are linked in a way. I suggest looking at "Crossing the Limit (Undertale)" first, though. (Wait. You already have.)

Why?

I actually have this Undertale AU in mind. Both were inspired from the Disbelief AU of course, but, I want to make my own. What I made was originally an AU, but I realized it was more of an Alternate Timeline.

(I know. We have enough already.)

The AU (Really, it's an Alternate Timeline.) will be called: **"Barbarictale"** why? (I originally wanted it to be called "Limittale" but it was taken. So was "instinct", "impulse", and "feral." Sigh.)

Well, Barbarictale will be an Alternate Timeline, but at the same time, an AU due to so many resets casuing a new branch on the multiverse. The story and characters are the same... But with a twist.

(Inspired from Undyne the Undying as well.) Well, if the character does a genocide route or neutral in some occasions, there is a risk.

 **This Alternate Timeline/AU was "formed" after several genocide run resets. The monsters seem the same, but their clothing is diffrent in a way. (Will be described later.) Monsters are much more difficult to convince to show mercy. (Except Papyrus.) Some monsters are cruler than normal. In battle, their attacks are more violent than normal. A few monsters will fight you harshly at the sight of a human.**

Many monsters are stronger than they were before.

 **Basically, the monsters are a little less nice to you and other monsters. (Some will talk rudely or with sarcasm.) For example. Undyne is cruler with her words.**

 **If you attempt to kill them, they will begin to try to kill you. (Yes. Even Toriel, because she grows suspicious of you.)**

 **For them to show mercy isn't easily obtained since they do not trust in others easily as they do in the game. Befriending them is more difficult since they are wary of your presence. Mercy-kills are impossible. If they spare you and you try to kill them, they will only take regular damage since they never let their guard down. Then, they will try to kill you. (Remember. You did several genocides before, so they had the feeling you are dangerous.) Because of their lack of forgiveness, they are very dangerous to enrage.**

As seen in the stories I wrote, "Crossing limits" of a monster is dangerous. Meaning if you push a monster over the edge to the point they become enraged, they become at least twice as powerful as they usually are.

 **At LEAST.**

Because they begin fighting using all of their magic beyond their limits. Their appearance will change as well, and they will behave more brutal and more like an uh... Monster.

Okay… not a dramatic change in appearance.

For the sake of the Alternate story, I guess they can all wear different attire like they do in other AUs. Their attire can look a little more intimidating, but not too much in a way that would make them look scary. (Nothing scary-looking like Underfell, for example. But a little close to it in a way.)

Enough that they would seem like monsters, but their kindness makes the attire look nice on them. (Wow. It is so hard to describe.)  
The color of their clothes would be darker, too.

Anyway, as for their main appearance... it will slightly change when their limits are crossed.

For example. In the story, when we have Sans. (Lol. Might as well call him Barbaric!Sans) He begun using so much magic, it started to leak out. It leaked out as erm... Smoke seeping through the corners of his mouth. (That makes him look pretty badass.)

 **Read "Undertale: The Pain of Disbelief" to get the idea of what I am talking about.**

Papyrus is the same way. And when they speak, their voices sound the same but distorted.  
Aye. (Barbaric!Papyrus is seen in "Crossing the Limit (Undertale)" as the root of all this.)

I already have those 2 down.

 **Also. When monsters are in that state, they can "see right through you". Meaning if you had done a genocide beforehand, they would get the idea that you had slaughter everyone before.** **(Or simply, they will know you are dangerous and cannot be spared.)**

 **When you fight them, their theme will be the same, only intimidating and gives a "you are going to die" feel.**

 **They will also sense bad intentions in anyone else.**

 **They would realize their "nightmares" or "dejavus" are real.**

 **Some monsters can see the truth behind someone's intentions better than others. Sans can easily do it since he can read your expressions to get the idea already.**

 **Imagine that.**

 **The downside is, a crossed monster is enraged, so even if the target had never done anything bad before, since they crossed the monster, they clearly had done something bad at the moment. The monster would still go after them.**

 **Thankfully, the monster intends to target the one they are enraged towards. Anyone else, they would simply shove away.**

 **Also, anyone can force a monster to become barbaric if they inject some sort of needle for example. But that would cause the monster to attack anything.**

Great.

Back to attire.

The whole point is to draw them to look like some monster that will **tear you to shreds** when they are in the crossed limit state. (Yeah. I had this idea in mind since October...)

Goodness. Why the heck is this so hard?

Okay... So if we have the Dreemurs with their "limits crossed" then... perhaps they would have **glowing red eyes**. Yeah.  
Breathing out real smoke since they use fire magic.  
Can possibly breathe out fire like a dragon.

Barbaric!Undyne would be almost like her undying form. Black eyes.

Barbaric!Alphys would have red eyes too. More Reptile-like. She would actually fight using electricity and such.

And... When they are like that, they pretty much lose control of themselves. Yeah.  
You know how you go into rage and you stop yourself with enough willpower?

Since monsters do not have the DETERMINATION, once they have their limits crossed, they cannot be stopped... no matter what. They become merciless, full of malice.

If a monster fights in their limit crossed state for too long, they would fall down due to using too much magic. Sans would fall down easy since he lacks stats and such. But he would last for a good 20 minutes at most.

 **They would fall down (die) for 2 reasons, actually.**  
1\. They use too much magic. Since monsters are made of magic, and their souls are attuned to it... Magic holds their bodies together. Using so much means they won't have enough to keep their body in shape, so they fall as dust.  
2\. This is a rarer case. A monster SOUL is made with compassion and love. (Not LOVE.) without those positive emotions, the soul cannot exit.

So what happens when they lose their compassion towards an individual due to rage? As long as they still care for others... they can still live on. But such feelings are hard to hold on to when they had gone berserk.

In "Crossing the Limit" Papyrus was an inch close to having his limits completely crossed. Flowey only succeeded 80%. Because of this, Undyne was able to snap Papyrus out of his temporary rage.

Until now.

Okay. Moving on.

Also, how awesome would it be to hear them **roar**? They aren't human... You know. Monsters can roar, right?

Wait. Fish can't roar.  
I guess Undyne could be snarling for all I know. She has the sharp teeth to look intimidating regardless.

(Is she like a piranha or something?)

 **Anyway, "Crossing the Limit" is a dangerous phase named for 3 reasons;**  
1\. You crossed their tolerance and enraged them.  
2\. They fight beyond limitations, overusing their magic to destroy you.  
3\. They toss aside their usual behavior that would hold them back to break through their limitations in a regular battle. (Ex. Sans stopped being "lazy" and have his all. Papyrus stopped being nice.)

It is forbidden for anyone to try to do such a thing since the ability is feared and all. But Frisk decided to see what would happen and would try to cross limits.

Each boss is difficult to cross in a way. FIRST, the requirement is for you to kill some monsters for them to be aware that you are killing. Genocide isn't required. Then, do this:

*To cross the limit of Toriel, you will have to taunt her or say cruel things to the point she won't see you as her child.  
*To cross Papyrus... Heck. He is THE MOST DIFFICULT to cross. It would take countless tries, I bet. Insults mostly fly over his head. Actions work better than words.  
*To cross Undyne... well... I dunno. Kill Monster Kid or something? (Okay. That's mean.)  
*To cross Mettaton... Well... Actually... He's a ghost so it may not be possible.  
Maybe. If you mess up his body or whatever.  
*To cross Alphys... expose what she did to the whole underground. Make Undyne dislike her in some way. Break Alphys' heart. Kill Mettaton. Whoa. Whoa. That's messed up. But, you will get a boss fight out of her.  
*To cross Asgore... I guess you will have to taunt him about what he did or threaten to kill his wife.

But that's the whole point. Target any monster by their weakness and use it to crush them and hurt them to the point they get mad and want to kill you.

 **-0000-**

 **If the player is close to crossing their limits, the game or the monster would give them a warning.**

Game warning:

 ***Alphys' tail twitches strangely.**  
 ***Don't push her too far.**

Monster warning:

Papyrus: I'M BEGGING YOU... NO, I'M WARNING YOU TO STOP. B-BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THESE TERRIBLE FEELINGS I AM GETTING.

I... I AM AT MY LIMIT, HUMAN!

If the player successfully crossed their limits in battle, then the game would say this when you do ACT.

 ***Looks like you crossed his/her limit.**

And it would say something beforehand and after that text. If it were Sans, then...

 ***You can hear deep growling now. Sans seems really sick of your crap.**

 **ACT:**  
 **Sans - 2ATK. 2 DEF.**  
 ***Looks like you crossed his limit.**

 ***Smoke is seeping through his teeth. He isn't holding back anymore.**

Then, he would still talk. But his words are more harsh;

"i am through with this, kid. you are asking for the worst time of your life."

And he will make puns. Still.  
Mean ones.

 **-0000-**

Monsters talk and fight crueler in the state as well. Barbaric!Papyrus is no longer Mr. Nice Guy.

He becomes downright rude.

And they will want to kill you. They also fight like the definition of a "monster" we know that isn't related to Undertale.  
(Like a wild animal, I suppose. Not entirely, though.)

The more tame stage is that they can still talk, but they still can't stop themselves from hurting the target. (As seen with Sans and Papyrus in the 2 books.)

The untamed state is when they simply lose the ability to talk at that moment, only able to make terrifying sounds or whatever.

 **The whole point of this Alternate Timline is this;**

 **They are monsters who are like humans. They are civilized. You forget that they are monsters and see them as people.**

 **Until the reach a state; "Limit cross" or "Crossed limit". Then, you remember they are monsters.**

 **When their limits are "crossed" they revert back to "true" monsters. The kind of monsters that is expected when you hear the term.**

 **Something that is dangerous. It snarls, hisses, and roars.**

 **Something that will kill you quickly or by ripping you to little pieces.**

 **They will no longer act human.**

 **But, as for the one who caused them to behave this way… here is your question:**

 **Who is the real monster?**

What is sad is… when it is all over and they calm down… they feel guilty, horrible, because they couldn't stop themselves.

Then, they are afraid of themselves.

Can you imagine blacking out in one moment and wake up, only to see destruction around you, and a half dead (or dead) person underneath you?

And many eyes staring at you in fear?

... Okay. I'll stop here.

That is just my silly idea. A part of me wants it to become known.

 **Barbarictale owned by Espeon804.**

Art inspired from this is appreciated. But the Alternate Timeline is what I created.)

(Just as Disbelief is owned by FlamesAtGames. I placed that in my story description.)

 **SO NOW: I said what I said… would I MIGHT write a story with a chapter focused on a main character in their crossed state.**

 **Perhaps you want to do it, in writing or in comic form? If you do, that is totally fine. Just inform me.**

Okay. I will let you be now. I apologize for the long note.


End file.
